Sparks Fly
by Lorilozz
Summary: Responsible Haley James has to marry a relative stranger, Lucas Scott, as part of their families business merger. Drama unfolds when sparks fly between Haley and Lucas' wildchild brother Nathan. NALEY with some Brucas.
1. Doing What's Expected

**I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**_Author's Note: This is an Alternative Universe story and quite different to my last one. Nathan Scott, 26,is the wild child andblack sheep of the Scott family. Lucas Scott, 28,is the responsible and loyal eldest brother. Haley,26, is the beautiful, intelligentand loyal daughter of the James family. Both families are very rich and powerful and are looking to merge their companies and part of the merger includes Haley's marriage toLucas. Sparks soon start flying, but unfortunately much drama unfoldsfor everyone involved becauseNathan seems to be causing the heat. _**

* * *

Haley James stared sullenly out the window, watching the buildings and traffic pass her by. This was one of the worst days of her life and no matter how positve she tried to be, she just couldn't seem to pull herself out of the black hole she seemed to be falling into. 

"Haley. Please don't sulk. It's highly unattractive."

She did her best to ignore her mother's reproach. She should be used to it by now, but for some reason every time her mother put her down it hurt just the same as it had when she was just a child. But she wasn't a child anymore. She was a twenty six year old woman… who was still letting her parents dictate her life.

"Haley. Look at me when I'm talking to you." Lydia James ordered from her place on the seat across the limousine. Haley did as she was asked and let her gaze fall upon the glamorous woman before her. She sat gracefully in a turquoise skirt and jacket set with her blond hair pulled up off her neck in a French twist to expose an expensive pearl necklace that matched her earrings. Lydia was the epitome of style, grace and opulence and somehow her daughter never seemed to reach the same standards. Haley had opted for a more casual outfit consisting of hipster jeans, a black lace camisole and a red leather jacked to match her red boots. She didn't understand how her mother could wear such restrictive clothing when they were going to be spending hours on an airplane.

"Yes mother." Haley replied with a fake smile. It was best to humor the woman rather than put her in an even more disagreeable mood.

"Look. I know you're not happy about the situation Haley, but you need to do this for your father. For our family. You've been given everything you could possibly want for in your life and now it's about time you showed some appreciation."

Haley couldn't believe the nerve of the woman. Sure, she'd grown up in a wealthy family and been given anything money could buy, but she sure as hell never got what she wanted… a loving mother and father. Haley had known from an early age that she wasn't brought into this world for her parents to love, she was simply an accessory. A prop in the perpetual show her parents put on to the outside world, fooling them into believing they had the perfect family. Even after all this time it still hurt her, but being the good, dutiful daughter she was, Haley went along with everything her parents ever asked of her. What else was she to do? She'd known no other way. So when her parents sat her down a week earlier and informed her that she would be marrying the son of a business colleague to facilitate a merger, she recovered from the initial shock and then stayed silent as her parents told her exactly what was planned for her.

"Please mother. Would you just drop it! I'm doing what you want. I'm marrying a man I've never met and will never love so that you and dad can make another billion dollars you don't need. What else do you want from me!" she exclaimed in an uncharacteristically aggressive manner. Haley had always been quiet and obedient when it came to her parents an she certainly never yelled at them.

Lydia gasped with surprise. Her daughter had never spoken to her in such tone and she certainly wouldn't stand for it. Her future husband probably wouldn't stand for it either, so she had to make sure it never happened again. But before she could say anything a loud booming voice beat her to it.

"Who do you think you are talking to your mother like that young lady? I've sat back and watched you brood for a whole week about this. But no more. You will marry him Haley and you will do it with a smile on your face because that's what I'm telling you to do. You had better improve your attitude, and fast because you will not embarrass me in front of the Scott family. Now stop acting like a selfish brat and just accept this is one of many small sacrifices you will have to make in your life."

Haley was shocked when her father spoke up. She had almost forgotten that he had been in the car with them. As usual he had spent the entire ride to the airport in silence, ignoring the conversation around him. He had been that way for as long as she could remember. Jimmy James was a powerful man with a strong presence that could make any man quiver in his wake, but when it came to his family he was fairly absent. Both in mind and body. On the rare occasion her parents were home, her father barely said a word or acknowledged his daughters presence. She only seemed to hold any importance when in the public eye.

I'm sorry dad. I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm just a little nervous. It won't happen again." She said meekly with her eyes fixed on the floor. She looked up at her mother and offered her apology. "I'm sorry mother. I should never have said those things to you."

Lydia James didn't bother to reply. She simply glared at her daughter and looked out the dark tinted windows of limousine as though the scenery outside was the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen.

Haley soon followed suit and hoped that she wouldn't have to talk to either of them the rest of the journey to the airport or during their flight.

* * *

Lucas Scott lay there propped up on his elbow watching her sleep. The sheet only covering her lower half, therefore exposing the creamy flesh of her back and a hint of her breast. Her head lay on her pillow with her long brown tresses falling down along her back. She was facing him and had the hint of a smile on her lips as she slept. He wondered if she was dreaming of him, the way he always dreamt of her. Lucas loved this woman, more than he ever thought it would be possible to love another human being. Brooke Davis was his world and had been for such a long time. 

They had grown up together and been best friends throughout childhood, high school and then college. That was when things changed for them. Their love had always been purely platonic, but then early in their sophomore year, they had both felt electricity between them. They ignored it for a few months until one drunken night after another rowdy frat party, Brooke had ended up in his bed. The next morning they had woken up in each others arms and felt like it was the most natural thing in the world. Instead of freaking out about it, they had laid in bed discussing what had happened and how they felt about it before deciding that it was what they both wanted. They had been joined at the hip since… well mostly. Unfortunately, the once inseparable Scott and Davis families had had a falling out. One of their joint business ventures had gone sour and Dan Scott had vowed never to speak with Paul Davis ever again. Up until that time, both families had wanted the two to date and eventually get married. Their mothers had basically already planned the wedding. Lucas and Brooke, however, had always thought the idea ludicrous and told their parents to forget any marriage plans. So it was quite ironic that Brooke and Lucas had finally fallen in love after their families' fallout. Although neither family had asked their children to put an end to their friendship, they had made it clear that it would have been easier if they had no reminders of their old friends. Out of sight, out of mind.

"Babe?" came a soft husky voice, bringing Lucas from his thoughts

Lucas realized that he must have been staring off into space. He gave her a bright smile before leaning in and kissing her lips tenderly.

"Mmm. Now that's always nice to wake up to. Can't you sleep?" Brooke asked, wondering why Lucas was awake at two am.

"I was just enjoying watching you." He said honestly. "You look so peaceful when you're asleep."

Brooke raised herself up on one elbow, mirroring her boyfriend. He noticed a mischievous glint in her eye. "Well. I'm suddenly not so sleepy anymore." She practically purred.

Lucas required no further prompting and pounced on her immediately. They could never get enough of each other and before long were making love as they had done many times that night.

* * *

Nathan Scott smirked at the expression on his Uncle Cooper's face. He loved the relationship that they shared. Cooper was only ten years older than Nathan and they were more like best friends than uncle and nephew. 

"You're fucking with me, right?" laughed Cooper incredulously

Nathan simply shook his head indicating that he most certainly was not joking.

"You slept with all three of them on the same night? How the hell did you manage that? And how the hell did you start impressing me when I was the one who taught you everything you know?"

Nathan smiled at the dark haired man. It was true, Coop had taught him everything he knew, and not just about sex and women, about most other things. He was the youngest of the two Scott brothers and the wild child of the family. His older brother Lucas was the one who had been given his parents attention, being groomed to take over the family business, whereas he had been left to run wild. Cooper had taken him under his wing and been more of a father figure than Dan Scott ever had.

"Firstly, yes I had them all in one night. Secondly, it was quite easy. I've been seeing Emma casually for a couple of weeks and I took her out for dinner, you know, wined and diner her. We went for a walk in the park to my favorite secluded spot near the lake. Before long the clothes were off and she was screaming my name. I took her home and went in for a coffee. While she went off to have a shower and change, I sat and talked to her older sister Candice. She and I go way back and are what you might call fuck buddies. Anyway, I go to the bathroom and all of a sudden she's dragging me into the laundry and ripping my clothes off." He said nonchalantly, but his ever present smirk indicated that he was indeed, very happy with himself.

Coop laughed at his nephew. "Ok. So you got the two sisters, but the how the hell did you get their mom?"

"Yes. Ms Williams. Well, lets just say that we go back quite a way also."

Coop almost choked on his beer. "Now this I have trouble believing. You're twenty six years old Nathan, and you've told me about every girl you've been with since you were sixteen. I think I'd remember a woman who's almost old enough to be your mother!"

"Easy explanation really… I was sleeping with her for about a year when I was fifteen."

This time Cooper did choke on his drink and Nathan couldn't hold back his laughter at the sight of his uncle spluttering out the golden liquid through his mouth and nose. "Jesus Christ Nate. You were fucking her when you were fifteen? How did I not know about this?"

Nathan sighed. Gillian Williams had been his first crush, his first love… his first everything. He used to play basketball with her son, Patrick and often spent afternoons and weekends at their home. Gillian always paid special attention to Nathan, but he thought he was just imagining the flirting. He had a massive crush on the gorgeous older woman, but never thought anything would come of it. That was until one day he arrived to see Patrick, but was soon told that he was out for the afternoon and she was home alone. She invited him in for a cool drink, which he accepted gratefully due to the hot summer weather. Nathan could barely even remember how it happened, but somehow that afternoon he lost his virginity to a thirty three year old woman on her kitchen floor. They continued to see each other regularly over the next year, and he fell for her… hard. But one day when they were almost caught by her son and husband arriving home early, she decided to call it quits. Nathan was heartbroken, but even then his pride overruled all other emotions, so he simply left without trying to change her mind. Ever since then he went from girl to girl and then woman to woman without any intention of ever forming a meaningful relationship with any of them. Nathan Scott would never again have his heart broken.

Pulling himself from his reverie, Nathan quickly replied "Well it wasn't exactly legal Coop. I never told anybody. Besides, we didn't talk about this shit back then." Nathan didn't want to get into his past with Gillian Williams, so he decided to finish his story. " Anyway, I said good night to Emma a little while later and went out to my car. Gillian pulled into the drive as I was walking to my car, so I stopped to talk to her. She had been out for dinner and looked hot as usual. One thing led to another and before I knew it we were going at it in the backseat of my car. And that my friend, is the end of the story."

Both men were silent for a few minutes as they drank their beer. Coop loved Nathan and they were more like brothers or friends than anything else, but he still couldn't help but worry about him. Over the years he had watched him grow wilder and wilder and more like himself. He didn't want that for Nathan. He didn't want him to be the perpetual bachelor and wind up old and lonely. Nathan had a big heart and he wanted him to find that special someone to share it with. But no matter how many times they spoke about it, Nathan would simply say that love was not for him. Coop just hoped that love would come along… and knock his nephew off his feet.


	2. Explosive meeting

**I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

_**Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying my new story. I really love hearing your feedback and advice, so please keep the reviews coming. **_

**_I'd also like to say a big thanks to 'Nathanlvr' who was a loyal reader and reviewer during my last fic and is continuing to be a big support during this one._**

Nathan arrived home earlier than usual because his mother had informed him that they were having guests stay with them for a few days and they were arriving that night. He hated how he was expected to schmooze with his father's business associates and kiss their asses just because his father wanted more money. Because that's what it always came down to. Money.

He made his way into the Scott mansion through a rear entrance and headed for his room which was in the east wing of their home, along with his brother's room. That was one good thing about his family's fortune… it really wasn't that hard to avoid his parents in their massive home.

Before he reached the elegant staircase which would lead him up to his room, Nathan passed his father's office and heard his parent's voices. They sounded a little strained which peaked his curiosity, so he decided to stand outside and listen to what they were discussing in such a heated fashion.

"I'm worried about him Dan. This is a huge sacrifice for him and we need to tread carefully." Pleaded Deb Scott

"Sacrifice my ass. That boy will be handed the Scott Empire on a platter. Besides, he hasn't brought home a woman since before he left for college over eight years ago, so as far as I can see, we're doing him a favour. The James girl is smart, beautiful and kind. She will do him a world of good."

Deb sighed loudly. She had always wanted what was best for her children, but unfortunately she could never find the courage to stand up to her husband, even when it came to the welfare of her sons. She often wondered how her life ended up this way. She had everything she could ever ask for. Just one look at her and anyone could see that she never had to go without. Deb Scott was a vision of wealth and privilege. Everything about her appearance from her perfectly manicured nails, the exclusive clothing and perfectly coiffed blonde locks, screamed 'old money'. But she wasn't happy. It felt like her family had fallen apart in front of her eyes. Her husband, who she still loved dearly, was now distant and ruthlessly driven to succeed. Her eldest son who she had always been close with had also withdrawn from her over the last few years and she knew he was keeping something from her… something big. And then there was her youngest son, Nathan. The bad boy, the black sheep of the family. She loved him anyway, but knew that he resented her for letting his father treat him like he was worthless because he wasn't the heir to the Scott fortune.

"Look, Deb. I have spoken with Lucas about his marriage to the James girl, and even though he's not thrilled about it, I know he will do it because it's what is best for the future of this family and our business. He's a good boy Deb, we've raised him well and he will make us proud." Dan said, trying his best to placate his worried wife.

Nathan let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Was it true? Were they forcing Lucas to marry for the sake of the business? He couldn't believe it. This was modern day America, not some medieval story tale. How could it be possible for his brother to be forced into an arranged marriage?

Before he realised what was happening, the door to the office opened and his parents stepped out to see him leaning against the wall, looking white as a ghost.

"Nathan. How much did you hear?" asked Dan with an uncharacteristically worried tone. He knew Nathan would take the news worse than anyone else. And he needed him on his best behaviour to meet the James' this evening. This business merger was very important and tonight had to run smoothly as Jimmy and Lydia James would be returning home in the morning, leaving Haley to stay with the Scott's. There was only one chance to leave a good impression of the Scott family.

The young man glared at his father, disgusted by what he had just discovered. "Enough" he spat in reply before storming off down the hallway.

Both his parents followed quickly behind, knowing this had to be resolved before their guests arrived.

"NATHAN! Stop right now." Dan bellowed.

He did as his father asked and turned around to face his parents. "How could you do this? Lucas hasn't even met this girl and you want him to spend the rest of his life with her to facilitate some business merger. It's sick."

Dan took a step closer and in a calming voice said "I know you don't like this, son. But it's for the best. Haley is a wonderful girl and I'm sure she will make your brother happy. They will learn to love each other."

Nathan knew he couldn't express all his rage towards his father, so he had to find someone else to blame. He decided on Haley James.

"How do you know that Dad? This Haley person is obviously some pathetic little gold digger who couldn't find a man of her own, so she let her Daddy pimp her off to one of his business associates!" he yelled, feeling better for getting some of the anger out of his system.

At that moment he heard a loud thud and the Scott's turned to see that they weren't alone. Nathan took in the three strangers before him. A man in his forties wearing an expensive business suit was standing with his arm around a woman who must be his wife, who was also wearing a stunning expensive outfit. They both looked a little shocked and slightly perturbed by the scene they had witnessed. There appeared to be someone standing behind them, but his view was blocked.

"James. Lydia. You're early. Welcome to our home." Said Dan as he and Deb approached them.

Nathan then realised that they were the James' family and they had caught him ranting about them and their daughter. In true 'old money' fashion, the both couples acted as though everything was normal and nothing had happened. After a few moments of awkward greetings, Deb called one the staff to get the James' bags and as they all moved away from the entrance. That was when Nathan saw her. Haley James. His heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had a glow that radiated from with her and he could almost feel her warmth. He took in the sight of her and appreciated the exclusive, but subtle clothing that accentuated her petite but curvy-in-all-the-right-places figure. Her hair was a soft honey blonde and cascaded down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were large and a rich shade of brown. But after locking eyes with her for a moment, he was brought out of his reverie when he realised that those eyes weren't looking at him with warmth or curiosity. He refocused his gaze on her and realised that she wasn't smiling along with their parents. Her face read an incredible mixture of anger, hurt, sadness and… a little something else he couldn't decipher.

She quickly averted her eyes and bent down to pick something up… her purse, and that was when it hit him. That was the noise he had heard that stopped him mid-rant. Haley had heard every horrible, cruel word he'd said about her and in shock had dropped her purse. A sudden wave of guilt washed over him, knowing that he had hurt her. Nathan wasn't a cruel person by nature, and would never want to hurt any woman. Even though he never really cared about any of the women he slept with, they all knew the drill. It was sex and that's all. Occasionally one of his girls would get attached and he'd have to call things off. He would always feel a little guilty when they looked at him sadly, but he had never been so totally blown away by the force of emotions he felt right then, knowing how much he had upset Haley. He really didn't know what to do.

Before he had a chance to dwell on it any longer, the James' family were being ushered to their rooms so that they could clean up and get ready for dinner. So he pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and decided he'd deal with later.

* * *

Lucas' heart broke as he watched Brooke move away and look at him as though he were a complete stranger. They had always been close and he thought he had seen every possible emotion written on her face before, but he hadn't seen this one… and he never wanted to see it again. He took a step closer, the need to comfort her overwhelming.

"Don't, Luke. Just don't." she said weakly, putting her hand up to indicate he shouldn't step any closer.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I know I should have told you when I found out, but I didn't want you to get upset." He pleaded

Brooke's expression changed to anger. "You didn't want me to get upset! How the hell did you think I'd react, Luke? The love of my life just told me that he is getting married to someone else." Her last words choked out as though she was in actual physical pain.

"I don't want to marry her, and I promise I will sort this out. I just need some time to figure out a way." He pleaded again, sitting on the edge of the bed. The bed where not more than an hour ago they had made love. He just hoped it wasn't the last time.

Brooke laughed bitterly. "There is another way. It's quite simple really. You say no." Brooke sighed and sat down next to Lucas, taking his hands in hers.

Lucas looked at her strangely for a moment as if the concept were completely alien. Surely she had to know that he couldn't just refuse his father. This was import to his family and his families business. He just had to make his father and Mr James see that marriage didn't need to be part of the merger. It was completely old fashioned and outdated.

The first tears spilled from Brooke's eyes as she looked at the man she loved. He had broken her heart and she didn't know if she would be able to go on without him, but she would have to because it was now obvious to her that he didn't love her as much as she loved him.

"That's the worst part, Luke. If you really loved me you would have just refused. You would have taken the risk of alienating your father. You wouldn't have thought about the possibility of being disinherited or the running of the company being passed down to Nathan. And I know those are the things you thought about, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Lucas couldn't hold back the tears anymore and closed his eyes to try to conceal them. This whole situation was completely fucked up and it wasn't fair on either of them. Brooke was wrong though. He did love her. He loved her more than anything in this world. It had been inbuilt in Lucas since he was a child to look out for his family and the business first. He was fiercely loyal and although he hated it, he was always seeking his father's approval. But that didn't mean he didn't love Brooke. It just meant that it was in his nature to try to make everyone happy. He was determined to find a way.

Lucas opened his eyes when he felt her hands cup his face. She stared at him sadly before placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you Luke. But it's not enough. I need more than you can offer me." She whispered

Luke grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him, holding her tight, holding on for dear life. "No Brooke. Don't say that. I love you. I need you in my life." He pleaded

She pulled away to look at him and managed a small smile. "I'll always be in your life, Luke. We may have been lovers for a long time, but we've been friends our whole lives. You'll always be my best friend. That's all I can offer you now." She said before making her way to the door.

"No. Please don't do this Brooke. You're wrong. We will always be more than friends. You know I'm right. There is no one else for you because I know I have your heart." He said passionately, daring her to deny it.

"Yes you do Luke. And up until today, I though I had yours." She replied flatly before leaving him to watch the empty doorway, wondering how he had let this happen to them.

Lucas didn't know how long he stood there staring, just hoping she'd come back, but it must have been a while because by the time he left her apartment it was dark. It wasn't until he reached the Scott mansion and noticed the light coming from the formal dining room window, did he remember that he was supposed to be eating dinner with the James family. He sighed deeply, wondering how he would possibly get through tonight. Not only had he just had his heart torn from his chest, his parents would be furious that he was late for dinner and he would have to make nice with his father's business associates as well as meet the woman he was supposed to marry. Sometimes life really did suck.

* * *

Haley sat quietly trying to eat her entrée even though she would much rather throw it in the face of the guy across the table. She was still fuming about the cruel things he had said about her earlier… and that was making her anger worse. Haley was never one to take much notice of other peoples opinions of her. She was happy with the person she was and didn't need anyone else's approval. So why did this… ASS… have the ability to make her blood boil.

She looked up to glare at him but found that he was once again staring at her. Ever since she had taken her seat at the dining table, Nathan Scott had watched her intently. She didn't understand it and wished he would stop making her so uncomfortable. He had made his thoughts about her clear to everyone earlier, but now he was looking at her like she was a foreign object he just couldn't figure out. The only explanation she could come up with was that he was seriously unhinged.

Such a shame too… because the boy was fine. He had the body of an athlete, a head of raven hair which contrasted well with deep, penetrating blue eyes. His lips were full and definitely kissable. Whoa! Hold up. What was she thinking checking out the guy who had so maliciously attacked her character before their first meeting? No way was she going to fall for a gorgeous bad boy ever again… but that's a whole other story.

Haley, ashamed of her lustful thoughts, quickly looked away and decided to focus on something else to get through the evening. It was a nightmare. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Not only had the James' been insulted upon arrival, but her supposed fiancé hadn't even shown up. She was actually more relived than insulted by his absence. Perhaps he was just as opposed to this ridiculous marriage as she was. Maybe they could find a way to talk their parents out of it together. She wouldn't keep her hopes up though. If the youngest Scott brother was anything to go by, she had no reason to believe that the elder brother would be any more pleasant.

"Lucas!" Deb Scott exclaimed with relief that her son had finally arrived.

Haley looked up from the table to see a tall man with blond hair and the same blue eyes as Nathan, enter the room. He appeared to be quite handsome, but it was a little hard to tell underneath his dishevelled appearance. The guy looked like hell. He managed a tight smile and uttered an apology about being late before taking a seat next to his brother. Haley was quite surprised when she noticed a quick exchange between the brothers which included Nathan looking very concerned and worried. Perhaps he wasn't a complete heartless bastard.

Haley heard someone clear their throat and realised that it was Lucas trying to get her attention. Then to her mortification, she realised she had been blatantly staring at Nathan, who was now directing a frustratingly sexy smirk her way.

"Hi Haley. I'm so sorry I was late. Have you settled in ok?" asked Lucas in a polite tone.

Haley smiled back, relieved to not have to look at Nathan. "Don't worry about it. And yes, I'm all settled. Thank you."

"Good to hear. I hope my brother has been an excellent host in my absence." He said not realising how far from the truth that was. Nathan appeared a little nervous, obviously not wanting his earlier outburst to be brought up.

"A total gentlemen." Haley replied warmly. She noticed Nathan's smirk was now replaced with a grateful smile and soon felt the ice around her heart melting. Who could stay mad at a guy with such an adorable smile? Then a moment later the smirk was back… guess he noticed the ice melting. The blond simply rolled her eyes at him and continued to chat with Lucas, pleasantly surprised that their conversation was quite natural and not nearly as awkward as she thought it would it be.

After dinner, Lucas excused himself under the pretence of having a business call to make to overseas clients. Jimmy and Lydia were leaving early in the morning so they retired to their room not long after. That left Dan, Deb, Nathan and Haley. Deb and Haley spoke briefly about Haley's life back home and what her interests were, but before long Deb and Dan decided to call it a night also, instructing Nathan to walk Haley back to her room. She was a little worried about this because part of her wanted to tell him off for his harsh words and part of her really just wanted to kiss him. Haley hated feeling such an attraction to somebody she had only just met, especially when she was 'sort-of' engaged to his brother.

They walked up the stairs and through the halls in silence, which didn't bother either of them too much. Haley didn't know what to say to Nathan because although she was usually composed and in control in all situations, he threw her off balance. Nathan on the other hand knew he needed to apologise to her, but didn't know where to start. Nathan Scott wasn't one to apologise… to anyone. Before long they had reached the door of Haley's room which was down the hall from both of the boys rooms.

"Goodnight" she said before turning the door handle. She felt his hand cover her wrist, stopping her from opening the door. Haley couldn't look up at him because she was so overwhelmed by the jolt of electricity that ran through her when his skin touched hers.

"I'm sorry" Nathan said sincerely, figuring it was the best he could do.

Haley was surprised by his words and turned to face him, both of their hands falling from the handle. Haley immediately missed the contact between them and made a conscious effort to keep her arms by her sides.

Nathan had felt the connection between them too and was quite surprised. It was all new to him feeling this way about a girl he'd just met. He wasn't even sure what he felt. It was different to the way he lusted after a pretty girl he wanted to sleep with, but beyond that he couldn't pin-point it. He realised she was looking at him expectantly.

"I shouldn't have said those things about you. I really didn't mean them. I was just… I don't know. I get kind of protective of Lucas because he never stands up for himself and you were an easy target. I know that's no excuse, but I really am sorry." He said looking into her eyes.

He was filled with relief when her lips curled into a smile and a light shined in her eyes. She was stunning. Before, she had been beautiful, but there was something missing. Happiness. But now she was stunning and Nathan had the feeling that he would always try to make her happy.

"Thank you." She whispered standing on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. It was like Nathan's body took control, shutting out his mind, and he instinctively placed a hand on her cheek and turned his head slightly so that her lips connected with his. Neither of them were thinking about their actions, they simply lived in the moment. Nathan gently moved his lips against hers and found that she soon followed. Before long his tongue traced her bottom lip begging for entrance and she complied, emitting a small moan as he entered her mouth. The kiss was soft and gentle, but oh so powerful. Nathan wondered how he could have been so experienced, but never once felt this good from a simple kiss. He felt himself quickly losing control when Haley's thigh rubbed against the bulge in his jeans. They both pulled apart quickly, struggling for breath.

"Oh God. I'm sorry. Please, can we just forget this ever happened? This isn't me." Rambled Haley completely shocked by her behaviour. She had just kissed the brother of the man she was supposed to marry. Now Nathan would think she was a slut. Haley mentally scolded herself for worrying more about what Nathan thought of her than of what her fiancé would think if he found out. She felt the tears start to fall from her eyes.

Nathan watched in amazement, the different emotions run through this gorgeous woman before him. One second she was turned on and giving him the kiss of his life, the next she's embarrassed and rambling and then she seemed completely devastated by her actions and was crying. He hated to see her tears and reached out to wipe them away. She froze and looked up into his eyes which were filled with warmth and concern.

"Don't cry, Haley. It'll be ok." He said soothingly

"Please don't tell Lucas." She whispered. And that was all it took for Nathan to snap back into reality. His brother. His brother's new fiancé. Kissing his brother's new fiancé. What was he thinking?

"Tell him what? This was nothing Haley. And it's not like it's going to happen again." He said harshly, his defence mechanisms kicking in. This girl was like a drug that made him do crazy things. He needed to stay away from her and being an ass was probably the best way to keep her at a distance.

He flinched slightly as he saw the hurt flash through her eyes, but he continued to look at her coldly. "Good night Miss James." He said flatly before walking away headed for his own room, trying to forget the whole incident ever happened.


	3. Forbidden Tryst

**I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who have been reviewing this new story. I really _appreciate the support. It's always hardest to start a new story because you don't know if people like the concept or not. So please keep the comments and advice coming. _**

_**PB: There is a sex scene in this chapter, so please do not read if you think it may offend.**_

* * *

Haley tossed and turned analysing what had happened with Nathan. Why had she acted so recklessly, it was definitely out of character for her. Usually she was completely responsible and thought all her actions and decisions through carefully. This was only the second time she had been so impulsive… and once again it had something to do with a 'bad-boy'. Would she never learn?

Still unable to sleep, the blond got out of bed and wandered to her window. The air was warm and she had left the widow open, hoping the breeze would help her sleep. She was dressed in a tight yellow tank top and matching short shorts, perfect sleeping attire for such a balmy night. The light of the moon shone upon her face and she smiled, remembering how as a child she would sneak out of her room and go outside to bathe in it's light. The next day she would always feel so energised and ready to take on the world. It was such a powerful thing, controlling the tides, and although some would say it nonsense, Haley truly believed that the moon also played havoc on the emotions of the mortals below it. Perhaps she could blame tonight's little disaster on the moon.

The kiss with Nathan flashed in her mind for the thousandth time and she instinctively raised a hand to her lips. With eyes closed and silence enveloping her, Haley could almost feel Nathan's lips against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth, hand on her cheek. She had never felt anything like it in her life, something amazing happened when they kissed… and she had thought he felt it too. But judging by the way he treated her afterwards, she could only assume that was one of his many tricks to get women into bed with him. Make them think they are something special then afterwards make it clear they aren't. Well at least he'd shown his true colours before it went too far.

Haley dragged a large cushioned chair near her bed to the window, grabbed a blanket off her bed and made herself comfortable on the chair with her feet tucked underneath her. Before long she realised that even the moon could not bring the sleep she so desperately wanted.

* * *

Nathan lay in bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. It had been a long time since anything had kept him from his sleep. Nathan's life wasn't what you would call stressful. In fact, most people would envy him and his freedom. Being the younger Scott child, meant that all the responsibility for the family and business had fallen upon his older brother Lucas, and he had been left to do as he pleased. And that he did. Nathan's life was full of women, parties, basketball… women… everything a young guy could want. So why was he feeling so unfulfilled that he couldn't even get a decent nights sleep? 

Haley James.

He was beginning to wonder if she was some voodoo woman who had put a spell on him… or maybe a curse, especially after the way he'd treated her today. He felt like such an asshole, first insulting her upon arrival, then kissing her like there was no tomorrow, and then basically treating her like a cheap whore. Why could this woman drive him so crazy? Nathan was used to being in control of himself and every situation, but when it came to the woman down the hall… God, how he'd like to creep down that hallway, enter her room, taker her and… "ENOUGH" Nathan scolded himself. The mental images produced by that line of thinking would be enough to send him to his bathroom for a cold shower if he didn't put a stop to them.

"All I have to do is ride this out." He muttered to himself. "I've just gone a little nutty, everything will be back to normal soon." But Nathan soon realised that he was kidding himself, every time he saw that woman, he'd want to jump her. And seeing as though she was going to marry his brother, he would be seeing her every day. She would be sleeping down the hall from him every night. Nathan's mind soon turned to her sleeping in her room. He wondered what she wore to bed. Did she wear pyjamas, negligees… nothing. Oh god. He imagined what it would be like to sleep alongside her. He would spoon her and feel the creamy flesh of her back up against his chest, breathe in the scent of her hair, which he discovered this evening was like peaches. His arm wrapped securely around her waist, their fingers entwined. What the hell was going on with him? He had slept next to plenty of women and never once had he held them or noticed what they smelled like. That was something couples did. Married people did.

Married people… like Lucas and Haley would soon be.

The jealousy that hit him at that moment was overwhelming. The mental picture of he and Haley snuggled together soon changed to him being replaced by Lucas and the vision made his insides churn. Lucas and Haley were getting married. Lucas would be the one to kiss her. Touch her. Make love to her. Nathan was seeing red. The thought of his brother touching Haley, made every muscle in his body tense, his jaw clenched and he felt the sudden need to hit something. He needed to get out of there.

* * *

Lucas woke when he felt the mattress shift. Opening his eyes he saw his room was completely dark except for the small ray of light from the moon, streaming through a crack in the drapes. His alarm clock read 2:37am and he wondered if he was dreaming, but when he felt the covers pull back and a warm body beside him, he knew it was real. He also knew that it was Brooke who had joined him. He would know her body, her smell anywhere. 

The couple had spent the last seven years together and nearly every night they had shared a bed. But even before then, when they were simply friends, Brooke would often make her way to the Scott residence to stay with Lucas. It had become so commonplace that that was the reason their parents had never suspected them of becoming lovers. As a young child she had suffered from nightmares, and her parents being the detached people they were, never knew how to comfort her, so she eventually started sneaking out and seeking comfort and protection from her best friend. Lucas knew that was what Brooke was asking for now. She needed him, not as her lover, but as her best friend. So he rolled over and pulled her closer to him, so that their bodies, melded together and she could hide away against his chest. Lucas soon felt his white wife beater singlet become damp from her tears. He hated that this time it was he who had caused her pain, but was relieved that she still turned to him for consolation. He held her tight with one arm and stroked her hair gently with his other hand until he could hear Brooke's breathing even out and he knew that she had fallen asleep. Only then did he let his own tears flow.

* * *

Haley stood on the edge of the lake, watching the reflection of the moon shimmer with the ripples of the water. She loved it when the weather was like this, when she could go outside in the middle of the night in just her sleepwear and a silk robe… she felt free. Haley knew the lake was quite visible from the Scott mansion during the day, but she wasn't sure how much could be seen at night, so she decided to play it safe and stand amongst some weeping willow trees that would shield her from vision of the house. 

She glanced around and noticed that the weeping branches and foliage of the trees created a sort of cocoon that managed to make her feel safe and protected. It was in that instant that Haley knew she had found a place of refuge when she needed to escape her new life with the Scott's. Escape Nathan. Because she knew that was what she would have to do from now on. Her attraction to him was completely out of this world and although she had become very good at hiding her true emotions, Haley was worried that her feelings for Nathan, whatever they were, would be clearly visible to all. Sighing, Haley decided she needed to rid him from her mind, and what better way to do it than to take a dip in some cool water. She undid the tie on her pale blue silk robe and shrugged it from her shoulders, letting it drop in a pool at her feet. She quickly disposed of her tank top and shorts, leaving her completely naked… and she loved every second of it. Deciding that she was already taking a walk on the wild side, Haley decided to forego the slow process of timidly testing the temperature of the water and ran into the cool blue liquid before diving under the surface. It was just the rush she needed.

* * *

Nathan needed some space and a place to figure out his game plan. Because that's what this was. A game of cat and mouse. And for the first time in his life, he felt like he was the one being hunted. Haley had a strange power over him and he had to figure out how to get the upper hand. Dressed in his black tracksuit pants and white wife beater, Nathan made his way down the garden, away from the house and towards the lake. He needed to sit and think in his special place. As a child, after his father had been in one of his particularly rotten moods and taken it out on his 'worthless, good for nothing son', Nathan would make his way to his special hide out. A quiet patch of soft grass hidden away near the lake by weeping willow trees. 

In just a couple of minutes he found the spot he was looking for, but was quite shocked to see that he had company. On the grass before him were a robe and a set of woman's shorts and tank top. What the hell? Nobody else ever came here. He had shown it to Lucas once who had scoffed and asked why he would want to spend time here when there were much more interesting things to do inside. He'd brought his first girlfriend here once too, wanting to share his little piece of paradise with her, but she had gotten bored within five minutes and demanded they go somewhere else.

A slight splashing noise got his attention and he looked out on the water to see a figure wading playfully in the water. Nathan had to close his eyes for a moment to make sure he wasn't imagining things, but when he reopened them, he realised that it was indeed, Haley James. A very naked Haley James. His mind and body went on autopilot. There was no right or wrong, no consequences… no Lucas. Just Nathan and Haley.

She still hadn't noticed him by the time he'd removed his clothing and entered the water slowly, quietly. She was off in her own dream world and didn't even become aware of his presence until he was a mere foot away from her. She turned to face him, both of them standing in the tepid water, gazing into each others eyes. They were in quite deep with the water reaching Nathan's stomach and sitting just a little higher on the shorter woman. Her breasts were barely covered and if she moved slightly her nipples would be exposed.

Neither spoke, just continued to look at one another. One might expect Haley to be shocked or scared to find herself in such a vulnerable position, but she wasn't. Even when Nathan took a step closer so that they were almost touching, she didn't flinch, she simply raised her head to look at him again and she found he was no longer wearing what she had quickly discovered was his trademark smirk. Instead his lips curled into a slight smile, and soon enough she found her lips were mirroring his. She slowly reached a hand out of the water to cup the side of his face. The movement caused the water to ripple and expose her breasts, but Nathan even didn't notice. He was too transfixed by her eyes before closing his to lean into her touch. He placed his hand over hers and lowered his head to kiss her tenderly.

Their lips met and all rational thought that may have been left within them was banished. They were living in their own world where only they existed and the passion between them was electric. Within the minutes, their kiss had turned from sweet and gentle, to passionate and hungry. Haley snaked her hands around his shoulders, playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Nathan's hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him as their kiss intensified.

Pulling away for air, they stared into each others eyes once again before Nathan began a trail of hot, wet kisses along her jaw line to her ear lobe, which he nibbled affectionately, then he kissed, sucked and nipped down her throat. Before long his tongue was making a path down between the valley of her breasts and soon he took a nipple between his lips, sucking on it gently causing Haley to moan softly.

She pulled his head back up to her so she could kiss him deeply. She felt his hands move down and cup her ass, and without even thinking she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, causing her to feel just how much he wanted her. Nathan pulled back and looked at her for reassurance that this was what she wanted. When she smiled shyly and kissed him again he knew he had his answer. Nathan made his way out of the water, with Haley's legs still wrapped around him and her lips still attached to his.

He lay her down on the soft grass hidden by the weeping willow and lay above her, propped up by his forearms. God, how he wanted this woman. He had never wanted anything more in his life, and although it frightened him to no end, it excited him too. Haley reached up and placed her hand at the back of his neck pulling him down for another searing kiss, her thighs parted slightly, and that was all the invitation Nathan needed. He entered her in one swift stroke, both of them groaning loudly. He stayed still for a moment kissing her shoulder, before her legs went around his waist, urging him on.

Their bodies were on fire with need and want. It was such a new experience for both of them. Nathan had plenty of experience with women, but he'd never had an experience this intense before. Haley on the other hand was a lot less experienced, and would never have dreamed of sleeping with a man she'd only just met, but the incredible feeling of him inside her pushed away all thoughts of how wrong this could be. She felt a warmth start to spread in her belly and before long she was crying out as wave after wave of pure ecstasy washed over her. An instant later Nathan joined her with his cries as he came inside her. Totally exhausted, he collapsed on top of her as she stroked his hair gently. It was such an intimate moment that felt so unexpectedly natural to them. Before long they had both found the sleep that had evaded them all night long.


	4. Dealing With The Fallout

**I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

_**Author's note: thanks to those who have reviewed. I guess I'm still a little unsure about this story. It hasn't had as good a response as my last one, so please make sure to review if you are enjoying it and want me to continue.**_

* * *

Brooke woke up and snuggled closer to Lucas, absentmindedly rubbing his chest with her hand like she'd done so many mornings over the years. But this wasn't like any other morning, and within seconds she remembered the events of the previous day, when her life had come tumbling down. They'd spent the day together, watching movies and talking and she'd planned for them to have a special surprise dinner. Only they hadn't made it that far. After making love for hours, Lucas had dropped the bombshell that his parents had arranged for him to marry the daughter of a business associate. And she thought her bombshell was going to be big! How had her perfect day of telling the man she loved that she was carrying his child, turned into a heartbreaking argument and the end of their relationship? Well, it didn't matter now… what was done was done. Her heart was broken, but her spirit was not. She may not have his heart, but she would now have piece of him with her forever.

* * *

Hours later Lucas rolled over, expecting to find Brooke sleeping next to him. After holding his lover for hours, suppressing his own sobs so as not to wake her, Lucas had finally drifted off to sleep, hoping to be able to talk everything through with her in the morning, but obviously she'd had other plans. Lucas would be lying if he said he was surprised she'd left before he woke. How could he expect her stay under the circumstances? He groaned in frustration before pulling his pillow over his head, wanting to sleep the day away, but unfortunately his mother had other plans for him.

Deb knocked loudly on her son's door. Hearing a mumbled reply, she let herself in.

"Lucas, is Haley in here?" she asked urgently

He lifted his head from underneath the pillow and looked at her incredulously. "Mom! I know you and dad are all for this arranged marriage thing, but I just met her last night, did you really think she'd be in my bed?" he sigh with a mix of frustration and sarcasm.

Deb blushed at her son's remark. She knew about Nathan's escapades, it's not like he hid them… at all, but when it came to Lucas' love life, she knew very little. He hadn't introduced them to a girlfriend since college and she had just assumed that he either wasn't seeing anybody serious or that his work for the business took up most of his time, leaving little time for dating.

"I went in to check on her and she's not there. Jimmy & Lydia left at an ungodly hour for their early flight and I can't find her anywhere in the house at all. Where on earth could she be?" Deb exclaimed, returning to her panicked state. The last thing they needed was for the James' only daughter to come to harm.

"Mom. I'm sure she's fine. Have you asked Nate if he's seen her?"

"He's not in his room. Either he left early this morning, or he went out last night and never came home." She sighed.

"Well, knowing Nathan, I'd bet on the second possibility. How often have you known him to get out of bed early?" joked Lucas who was glad to see his mother crack a smile. "She probably decided to take a walk around the gardens. She probably didn't get a chance to do any exploring yesterday." He reasoned.

"You're right. I'll go check on her." Deb replied before leaving his room and making her way outside to find Haley.

* * *

Nathan began to stir from his sleep as the first light of morning crept up over the horizon. At first he was completely disoriented and had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there, but then saw the sleeping girl in his arms and it all came back to him. He couldn't help the smile that adorned his face when remembering what had happened the night before. It was definitely the most incredible experience of his life and he had trouble believing that he, Nathan Scott, had so much passion, want… need for a woman. At first he had been terrified by it, but after making love to Haley, it felt so completely right for them to be together.

He shifted slightly to raise himself up on his elbow to take a better look at the beautiful woman next to him. Tenderly, he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and chuckled slightly when she wrinkled her nose at the movement. She was so adorable at that moment. Adorable? Nathan had to wonder where these thoughts and feelings were coming from, because he had never had them before and honestly never thought he had them in him. But last night had been different for him. It was a first. The first time he'd made love. Not had sex or screwed… or any of the other crude terms used to describe the act. But made love. And he'd never understood the difference before. Now he knew what he'd been missing out on all these years.

Haley opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the soft light around her. She felt warmth enveloping her and realised that she was not alone. Gazing upwards, she met the bluest eyes she'd ever encountered and a warm smile that made her heart melt and her own smile appear. She closed her eyes as he lowered his head to hers, placing a gentle, loving kiss on her lips. God, she could wake up like this forever. After their lips parted, Nathan pulled the blond closer to him and she buried her face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent. Even after knowing him for less than a day, Haley had learned to recognise the unique, masculine scent of him. She loved it.

They lay there together in silence for quite along time, neither wanting to move, until Haley heard her name being called out. At first she thought she was imagining it, but then heard it again and this time, so did Nathan. That was enough for her to snap back to reality. It was no longer her and Nathan lying in each others embrace after an amazing night together, it was Haley, laying naked next to her fiancé's brother after committing adultery… well sort of. Within seconds, a beautiful moment turned into a nightmare.

Nathan felt the moment she changed. Her whole body tensed and she held her breath. He didn't know her well… hell, he didn't know her at all, but he knew with every fibre of his being that she was going to run. He also knew that there was nothing he could do about it. She pulled herself away from him, standing up and being so beside herself with panic, didn't even think to be self-conscious about her naked state as she grabbed her clothing. Nathan, who had fled many a bedroom, didn't know it was possible to get dressed and make an exit so quickly. With a flash, and not even a look back, she was gone.

* * *

Cooper Lee laughed at his nephew as he stumbled into the bedroom wearing what he assumed was his sleepwear. He also noticed several blades of grass in his ruffled hair and it was fairly obvious what Nathan had been up to the night before.

"Decided to become one with nature I see, Nate." He joked, getting the attention of the oddly distracted man.

"Huh? Coop, what are you doing here man?" Nathan looked at his alarm clock "It's only 8am."

"Don't sound so happy to see me." He replied dryly. "You look like you've been doing it like they do on the discovery chanel" Coop sang in tune to the popular Bloodhound Gang song, while attempting the dance moves.

Nathan was definitely in a bad mood, but seeing Coop acting like such an idiot brought a smile to his face and he released a soft chuckle.

"Hey, don't knock the moves, Nate." Coop admonished mockingly

"Well, I can see why you've been having trouble with the ladies. You know what they say about how a man dances…" Nathan joked.

Coop just glared at him before aiming a pillow at his head and narrowly missing.

"Seriously, Nate. What have you been doing?" Coop asked gesturing to Nathan's dishevelled appearance as he sat back down on the king sized bed.

Nathan didn't know how to answer that. He could tell the truth and say that he'd had the most incredible sexual experience of his life with his brother's fiancé… or he could lie. Lie.

"You know. It was a nice night so I thought it would be different to take the action outside for a changet." He said with a smirk. Coop just nodded, not fazed at all by Nathan's antics. "You never answered my question. What are you doing here so early?"

"I spoke to your mom last night and she told me about Lucas and this Haley chick. Thought it was my duty as her future uncle-in-law to come and introduce myself."

Nathan flinched slightly at the mention of her name. He didn't know exactly where things stood between them, but he thought it was pretty safe to assume that she wouldn't want to see him any time soon. If guilt was eating away at her half as much as it was him, then she'd probably want to pretend the whole thing never happened. Normally Nathan would too, but he had the feeling he wouldn't be able to let this go.

"You're such a girl Coop. A whiff of gossip and you come a running!" chastised Nathan, trying to divert any attention away from his uneasiness.

"Shut up, loser. So. Is she hot? Or did your brother totally get stuck with an ugly mole?" he asked trying to ease the obvious tension in the room. When his sister had told him the news that Lucas was to be engaged to Haley James, Coop knew that Nathan wouldn't like it. But his nephew was giving off a very strange vibe whenever this girl was mentioned, and he wanted to tread lightly.

"Coop, don't be an asshole!" snapped Nathan, hating him referring to Haley as ugly.

He gave his nephew a questioning look. Nathan sighed and sat down next to Coop.

"I'm sorry. I guess the whole arranged marriage thing has just got me wound up. And no, she's not ugly, she's… beautiful."

He knew he'd made a mistake right there. Nathan Scott did not refer to women as beautiful. They were hot or fuckable… but never beautiful, and Coop knew him well enough to know that. Before getting the third degree, Nathan jumped up and made his way to the ensuite yelling for Coop to amuse himself while he showered and changed.

* * *

Lucas made his way slowly to Haley's room. It felt so unbelievably strange to be going to see his fiancé, a woman who he had barely had a decent conversation with… well that wan't entirely true. He had spoken with her right throughout dinner last night and was pleasantly surprised to find that she was both intelligent and witty. Lucas couldn't stand women who were completely stupid or without substance. He knew he didn't want to go ahead with this marriage, but until he figured out a way to get out of it, he would have to spend time with Haley. His father had made sure to make him aware of that fact, so at least knowing that he enjoyed her company would make it that much more bearable.

And what was going on in her mind? Although polite and friendly at dinner last night, Haley James had not given her thoughts away. He had seen no sign of flirting or any indication that she was happy about the situation, but on the other hand he hadn't picked up on any major signals that she was against it either. Hopefully she found it as ludicrous an idea as he did.

Haley had been a wreck since arriving back to her bedroom. She could not believe that she had slept with Nathan at all, let alone the same day she met him. It wasn't like her to be so impulsive. Even though she wasn't exactly thrilled about marrying Lucas, and planned to find a way of getting around it, she felt terribly guilty. She had never cheated on any of her boyfriends before… had never even been tempted. But now, she had cheated on her fiancé. That was not the kind of woman she saw herself as, not the kind of woman she wanted to be. Haley felt shame, guilt and betrayal seeping out of every pore and felt as though everyone would be able to tell what she had done.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard the knock on her door. She opened it to find Lucas standing there nervously. Surely he didn't know. Nathan wouldn't have been stupid enough to say anything… would he?

"Hi Haley. How'd you sleep?" he asked

Haley felt her breath hitch, causing her to cough uncontrollably for a few moments. "I'm sorry. I'm just getting over a cold." She lied. "I slept fine. Thanks."

"Well, I thought maybe you'd want to hang out a little. Maybe let me show you around the estate and we can get to know each other a little better. I'm sure you must feel a little lonely not having any friends here." He said warmly, realising that even though this situation was hard on him, at least he had a home ground advantage. Poor Haley had been thrust into a completely new world with people she didn't know.

"Um… yeah. That sounds nice." She lied, wishing she could just crawl under her covers and pretend the world didn't exist.

* * *

Half an hour later, they had both relaxed and found that their conversation flowed just as well as it had the night before. They discussed their families, college experiences and jobs as well as their shared love of literature. But mostly, they stayed away from personal topics and discussed more everyday mundane things.

Haley decided that she liked Lucas. He seemed like a genuinely decent guy who cared a lot about his family and friends, and she had no doubt that they could be great friends. But there was definitely no spark there. Not like the fireworks she felt when she was Nathan. Damn it. She had to stop thinking about him!

"You ok Haley?" Lucas asked as he noticed she had zoned out of the conversation.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just admiring the view" she said as she looked out onto the lake. She steered her gaze to the right and saw the willow trees that she had slept under last night. Memories of her time with Nathan flashed through her mind and she subconsciously smiled.

Lucas followed her gaze, wondering what she was smiling at. "You like the weeping willows?" he asked.

Haley immediately got defensive and straightened up, trying not to betray her feelings of guilt.

"Nathan used to spend so much time under those trees when we were growing up. I think it was like his sanctuary or something. I never did see the appeal of it, but I guess it held something special for him." He said

Haley couldn't resist asking about Nathan. She knew so little about the man that she had such a strong connection with. "Sanctuary?" she asked, hoping Lucas would elaborate.

Lucas smiled at her. "Look. I heard about what happened with Nathan last night." He sighed and Haley felt like she might throw up. "He really didn't mean those things he said about you. He was just worried about me. The boy's got a fiery temper." The blond man joked

Haley sighed with relief. "I noticed. It's ok, he apologised already." She said feeling the need to defend Nathan.

Lucas was surprised by Haley's revelation. He knew his brother very rarely apologised to anyone about anything. "I'm glad. The thing you need to understand about Nathan is that even though it seems like he's had this perfect, carefree life… he's had it pretty rough too. Yeah, he has a lot of freedom and doesn't have the pressure of working for the business like I do, but we both had different sacrifices to make." He said indicating to a wooden bench for them sit at.

"My upbringing was quite strict and from an early age I was groomed to take over Scott Enterprises. Our parents spent a lot of time with me and it was always blatantly obvious to anyone that I have been favoured over my brother. Which is stupid really, because all it took was for me to be born first, becoming the "heir to the throne" he said using finger quotes.

Haley nodded. She had grown up in the same socialite world as Lucas and had seen the same thing happen in many families.

"Anyway, Nathan was basically left to fend for himself. He was able to run wild and had the freedom to do whatever he wanted. It may sound great, having money to burn and no responsibility whatsoever, but I know deep down he resents the fact that he was never treated like he was of any importance. We've always been envious of each other. Nathan wanted the love and attention that he lacked. I wanted the freedom instead of the stifling overbearing attitude of my father. But through it all, we've managed to stay close. "

Lucas looked at Haley and realised that he had revealed so much more than he'd intended to and felt slightly embarrassed.

"So, anyway, my point is that Nathan is a good guy. Yeah, he's got a reputation as a bit of a wild child and he's had his fare share of girls, but he never does anything to intentionally hurt anybody. He's got a big heart underneath it all."

Haley knew the heart was there. She felt it when she was around him, but hearing about Nathan being with many women, made her shudder. Had last night meant a lot more to her than it had to him? Was she just another notch on his bedpost? Was what she thought was his passion for her, actually something to do with her being so forbidden to him? The thought made her want to cry.

* * *

Nathan and Coop made their way over to Lucas and Haley. Nathan tried to remain as casual as possible. He watched her as they approached and noticed she had a sad look on her face, but as soon as she raised her eyes to him, he looked away, not knowing what else to do.

"Coop. What are you doing here so early?' asked Lucas, shaking his uncle's hand.

Nathan chuckled at his brother's question. "Why is it so hard for you Scott boys to believe that I'm up and about before noon?" asked an exasperated Cooper.

Haley smiled shyly at Cooper. "You must be the lovely Haley that Nathan's told me about." He said with his usual charm.

Nathan stiffened at his comment, unsure what Haley would make of it, but he noticed that she didn't flinch. There was no sign that the comment had even registered with her, although on the inside she felt a glimmer of hope. She shook Cooper's hand firmly. "It's nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

Like everyone else, Cooper had no idea that Lucas had been involved romantically with Brooke for years, and often wished his nephew would meet a nice girl. As far as he was concerned, Haley James looked like she could definitely fit the bill. She was gorgeous and came across as warm and friendly. He winked at Lucas in a not so subtle way, causing the blond man to roll his eyes and Nathan to clench his fists.

"I've gotta split. You know, things to do ... people to see." He said uncomfortably, needing to get away from Haley and Lucas. The sight of them together was making him ill.

Cooper scoffed and shouted to Nathan as he retreated back towards the house "Don't you mean women to do and things to see?"

Both men were too busy laughing at Nathan's expense to notice Haley's face fall at the comment… and for that she was grateful.


	5. A Day At The Races

I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it characters.

* * *

Haley had been with the Scott's for just over a week and it felt like the longest week of her life. She missed her old life desperately. It hadn't been perfect… far from it, but at least it was hers and she didn't feel like she was imposing on strangers every minute of the day.

On her second day at the Scott home, Deb had given her use of one of the spare cars so that she could get out of the house. Of course the elder woman had recommended she go shopping and exploring, seeing as though there wasn't much for her to do at the mansion, but Haley had never been one of those women who loved to spend money and treat herself to every possible excess. So after spending two days shopping and getting her nails done, Haley had had enough. She'd rather be locked away in her room reading or working on her music. So that was what she had been doing, putting all her overwrought emotions into a new song and lamenting on her life up to that point.

She missed her music. Even though Haley had always known she'd never have to work a day in her life, she had held a determination to make something of herself and bring in her own money to feel a sense of independence, rather than feeling like she was owned by her parents. So she had decided to study music in college and excelled in piano, guitar and vocal. This was perfect for her, because her parents considered it more of a hobby and had made it clear that rather than working after college, they wanted their daughter to start looking for a husband and get married just like all the other society butterflies in the town.

Her entire life, Haley had never defied her parents, but the young woman's passion for music was enough to make her take the risk… so she began performing. She had such an amazing voice and songwriting skills that in no time she found a regular gig at a bar where no one from within her parents circle would ever find out. That was her first rebellion. Before long came her second… Chris Keller. Chris, after seeing her performance one night, approached her about getting together with him to work on some songs and possibly perform and record together. Musically, they had a great chemistry and audiences loved them. Within a couple of weeks they started seeing each other romantically and were together for over a year, until she found out that he had been cheating on her sincethe beginning.

Haley had been devastated and thinking back on it realized that it was a major factor in her willingness to consider her parents decision to marry her off to Lucas Scott. She had stopped believing in love. For so long she had believed that what she had with Chris was love, but looking back on it she knew she had been wrong. After spending just one night with Nathan, Haley felt more intensely for him than she ever did for Chris, not that the realisation made her former boyfriend's betrayal any less painful.

Haley dropped her pencil on the bed as the realization struck her. She was in love with Nathan Scott! How was that even possible? They didn't know each other… all they'd shared was an incredible connection and an even more amazing night together, but didn't it take time and getting to know each others dreams, passions and idiosyncrasies before falling in love? Haley had always believed in fate and the power of the universe guiding you towards it, so maybe you didn't need to know your soul mate inside and out… maybe you just needed to be able to recognize them when you found them. Well, what good was any of this going to do her when she was expected to marry her soul mate's brother? Besides, Nathan had barely said more than two words to her since she'd left him at the lake that morning… and she didn't blame him. It was weak and cowardly of her to run away without even talking to him, but she had been so panicked and hadn't known what to do. Maybe it was for the best.

A knock at the door brought Haley out of her thoughts.

"Come in" she called expecting to see either Deb or Lucas but instead, in walked the man who consumed her thoughts. "Nathan? What are you doing here?" she asked unable to hide her astonishment.

He looked at her dismissively and said in a cold tone "We're all going to Coop's race track this afternoon. Make sure you're downstairs and ready to leave in half an hour."

Haley swallowed hard and averted her eyes, finding it difficult to bear the harsh way in which he was looking at her.

Nathan felt the extreme tension between them and decided to get out of there as quickly as possible, but before he could he heard Haley's soft voice.

"Nathan?" she called barely above a whisper and his heart clenched at the shattering sound of hurt in her voice. He turned around to see her looking at him timidly, almost like she was scared of him.

He wanted to walk out and pretend he hadn't heard her, but he was filled with curiosity and just a little hope about what she would have to say to him. "Yeah?" he asked in the most normal tone he could muster.

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake." She said referring to running away from him and shutting him out.

Unfortunately Nathan assumed she meant sleeping with him was the mistake. Perhaps he had looked too far into the connection he thought they shared. A scowl formed on his face. "Yeah, it was a mistake. I'm always up for a good fuck, but betraying my brother with you was out of line." He spat out, making Haley sit back a little further on her bed in shock. "It definitely wasn't worth it." He added as his eyes roamed up and down her figure with a look of disgust before he left her room, slamming the door behind him.

Haley knew he had misunderstood her and that his cruel words were being used simply as a defence mechanism to hide his hurt. She was determined to clear this whole thing up this afternoon, before their rift grew any wider. She didn't know how, but somehow she would make things right between them.

* * *

"So Haley. What do you think? Asked Coop after he'd given her the tour of the race track he'd co-owned for years.

"Well, I've never been a big fan of racing, but this place is great Cooper. It's like an adrenaline rush just watching the cars, without even setting foot inside one." She replied with a bright smile. This was the most fun she'd had since arriving at the Scott's.

"There's hope for you yet Haley James. And maybe we can convince you to ride in one of these babies some day" he said looking right at Brooke who had refused to ride in a race car even though she'd been accompanying Lucas to the track for years.

"Hey. Just because I don't have a death wish like you Scotts!" joked Brooke.

Haley laughed along with her. Today was the first time she'd met Lucas' best friend and although at first it seemed that Brooke had no interest in getting to know Haley, she had warmed up to her a little and seemed to enjoy having another female around to gang up on the Scott brothers with.

"Well, Haley will be a Scott soon enough, so it's only fitting she has a little bit of an adventurous streak in her, right Lucas?" asked Coop oblivious to the tension he caused with his comment.

Nathan who had done an incredible job of pretending everything was fine all day,tensed and walked away from the group, going over to the car he'd be racing that afternoon. Brooke did an incredibly good job at hiding the hurt she was feeling, while Lucas was torn between acting naturally and wanting to comfort his long time love. Haley who was also unsettled by Coop's words, looked at her feet, trying not to give away how uncomfortable she was feeling andall the while, fighting the urge to go after Nathan to see if he was alright.

Lucas eventually spoke up. "How about we get started? I'm looking forward to kicking your ass this afternoon."

Coop laughed knowing that Lucas always came last in their races. He didn't have the natural reflexes and skill that Nathan seemed to possess when it came to driving a race car. "Keep dreaming Luke." Then he turned to Brooke and Haley suggesting that they hang out together while the boys suited up for the race.

Brooke, who was determined to get to know Haley better, looped her arm through the younger woman's and pulled her over towards a bench where they could sit and chat. She wasn't happy about the marriage, but if she wanted to keep her friendship with Lucas, she would have to get used to Haley being around, and it would be better for everyone if they could be friends. She'd actually been amazed at how drawn she was to the blond. When she found out they would be spending the afternoon together, Brooke was sure she would hate Haley, but was surprised to find that she actually rather liked her.

"So, Haley. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? You know you need to get the best friend seal of approval, right?." Brooke joked raising a teasing eyebrow.

Haley laughed. She had already decided she liked the Brunette beside her. She was warm and bubbly and generally a pleasure to be around.

"Well, I'm 26 and I graduated a couple of years ago from NYU." She said not really knowing where to start.

"I love New York. What did you study?"

"Music." Haley replied shyly. Although Brooke seemed like a pretty cool girl, she knew a lot of people looked down on her chosen course of study, deeming it a waste of time.

"Wow. That's cool. So you're a tortured artist type huh?" she said jokingly

"I wouldn't say that, no. Music brings me happiness. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't express myself through my songs. When I'm playing the piano or guitar and singing my heart out, I feel free." Haley said wistfully without even realizing how much of herself she had just revealed.

Brooke smiled at her new friend's comment. At first Haley seemed like a quiet, unassuming good girl, but anyone who could talk with such zeal like that, definitely had a stronger, passionate streak hidden under the surface. Maybe if she couldn't be with Luke, then this girl would at least be worthy of him. Even thought this pleased her, it also stung a little to think that anyone else was perfect for Luke.

"How about you Brooke? I know you and Lucas have been best friends forever, but what else should I know about you?" asked Haley genuinely interested.

"I'm 28 and I own and run my own fashion line. I studied fashion design in college and not long after I graduated I decided to see if I could make it on my own and I guess I did. I have six stores throughout the country and I also have stock in some of the larger department stores."

"I'm impressed. That really is quite an achievement Brooke. You should be proud of yourself." Haley replied "So, um I don't mean to be nosey or anything, but I noticed you don't have a wedding ring on, so I'm assuming you're not married."

Brooke smiled sadly and shook her head.

"But are you seeing anyone?" Haley prodded.

Brooke's face fell again for just a moment, but it was long enough for Haley to notice and wonder why it was such a touchy subject.

"No. I'm not seeing anyone. I was with someone for quite a while, but the relationship ended recently. For now I'm just staying single and focusing on me and my baby." Brooke froze when she realized what she had said. She wasn't ready for anyone to know about her pregnancy yet, let alone Lucas' new fiancé. She had to think quick because Haley was looking at her expectantly, waiting for elaboration on her statement. "You know, my fashion line. I always refer to it as my baby." She joked hoping to have covered her mistake.

Haley found Brooke's sudden change inbehavior a little odd, but decided she really didn't know her well enough to look any further into it. The sound of car engines revving soon got their attention and they stood up to make their way over to the boys. Both Luke and Coop were already set to go, whereas Nathan was nowhere to be seen. Brooke made her way over to speak with Lucas, so Haley decided she would hang back and wait for the race to start.

"Haley!" yelled Coop out the car window. "Nathan's around back of that shed. Can you go hurry him up?"

* * *

At firstHaley was a little hesitant to go anywhere nearNathan, not really feeling the need for a repeat performance of today's earlier chilliness from him,butrealized it was the perfect opportunity for her to speak to him alone. She made her way to where Coop had directed and saw Nathan suited up, adjusting a strap on his helmet.

"What is it Haley?" he asked, seeing her out of the corner of his eye, but not bothering to look at her as he fiddled with the helmet he was yet to put on. He really couldn't handle being near her at the moment when he had such strong feelings for her and... apparently she didn't share them.

She stepped a little closer, urging him to look at her which he did. "Please be careful" she whispered, the worry, fear... and love?...evident in her voice. Nathan's features softened as soon as the words left her mouth. He smiled at her for the first time all week andslowly closed the distance between them, placing his hands on her hips, rubbing slow circles on the exposed flesh.

"Worried about me?" he teased with a smirk.

Haley hit him softly on the arm and laughed at his brazenness. God it was sexy. Her face soon turned serious though, as she brought her hands up to cup his face, making him focus on her. "Of course I'm worried. This is dangerous and I… I don't want anything to happen to you." She said sincerely.

Nathan pulled her body against his and dipped his head down to kiss her. It was intense and deeply passionate, butdidn't last long, both knowing that if they didn't get back soon, anyone could come looking for them and see what they were up to. That was something they definitely weren't ready to deal with right then.

"I'll be fine. I've raced this track a hundred times." He said soothingly before placing another tender kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry… about earlier. I didn't mean… uh… this is so hard" Haley rambled, trying to apologize for their misunderstanding.

Nathan silenced her with yet another kiss which soon heated up and had Haley pinned against the wall of the shed. Their bodies flush against each other with Haley's hands around Nathan's neck, pulling him closer, while Nathan ran his hands up and down her side, relishing the skin on skin contact when he passed a small exposed section of flesh between her jeans and tank top. When they finally pulled apart Haley rested her forehead against his and smirked. "I suppose that means I'm forgiven." She stated smugly

Nathan laughed at her sudden cockiness, something he'd never witnessed in her before. It was such a turn on for him. "You'd better get back. We'll talk later?" he asked tentatively

Haley smiled and nodded before running back to announce that Nathan would be ready in a few minutes.

Twenty minutes later Haley and Brooke stood on the inside of the track watching the men race. Coop, was in the lead, which was to be expected. Nathan was not too far behind him and was followed closely by Lucas. After a few laps, the girls could see that Lucas was attempting to over take his brother, but having little luck. They ducked and weaved from side to side before it seemed like Lucas lost control, hitting the rear of Nathan's car, flipping over and sliding into the barricade. This caused Nathan to also lose control and slam into the barricade a little further up on the track. Haley could hear a loud shrieking noise and it took her a few moments to realize the sound was coming from her. She was screaming for Nathan.


	6. Silently Numb

**_Author's Note: First of all I would like to send out a big thank you to all of the reviewers and also apologize for not having an Author's Note on the last chapter to thank you all for your feedback. Please know that this wasn't intentional, but occurred because of some trouble I was having getting access to the internet. I already had the chapter loaded and had to get a friend to log onto the site and add the chapter for me, but I hadn'tincluded the A/N yet. If you've read mywork before, you would know that I almost always include a note with thanks for readers support and ideas. I hope you realize just how much I appreciate it._**

_**I must admit I was quite irritated by a review I received recently accusing me of not caring about the readers of my work and that I'm only seeking attention from reviewers. This was apparently because I didn't include an A/N on my last chapter after I had asked readers to let me know if I should continue.**_

_**To the abovementioned reviewer, I am sincerely sorry that you were so disappointed in me. While I understand your disappointment, I don't think it was necessary for you to attack my character in such a nasty way, especially since you had no knowledge of the circumstances.**_

* * *

****

It all seemed to happen in slow motion for Haley as she watched the accident unfold before her eyes. Both she and Brooke hastily jumped a small fence separating them and the track and ran as fast as they could towards the two smoking cars. By the time they were almost there, Coop had reached the scene and was trying to haul Lucas out of his badly damaged car before it caught alight. Brooke was by his side in an instant. Haley, however, ran further down the track to Nathan's wrecked car, tears streaming down her face and breathing heavily.

She reached the car to see Nathan's unconscious body slumped slightly in his seat, being held up by the seat belt. His eyes were closed and she gasped upon seeing his face covered with blood, the thick crimson liquid streaming down his face and gathering on his beautiful long eyelashes. She leaned in and checked him for a pulse, which she was relieved to find. Haley went straight for the harness-like seat belt and with a little difficulty managed to undo it.

"Nathan. Can you hear me? Nathan, please wake up." She pleaded, trying to get control of herself and the situation.

She looked behind her to see that Coop had managed to get Lucas out of his car and appeared to be to performing CPR while Brooke was on the phone most likely calling for an ambulance. Haley could see there was still smoke billowing from the front of the car and the fear of the vehicle catching alight, spurred her on to pull Nathan free from the wreck. Using more strength than she ever knew was inside her, Haley managed to pull his limp body away from the car. She sat and lay his head down on her lap. Seeing that there was a deep gash on his forehead, Haley tore the bottom of her singlet and placed the material firmly against the cut to slow the bleeding. It appeared to be his most serious injury and she just hoped there weren't too many internal injuries that could threaten his life.

After a few minutes Haley could hear the sirens of the two ambulances that were called. She looked down to see Nathan's eyes opening slightly and her heart leapt, knowing that he was awake. He looked up at her and their eyes locked for a few seconds before his shut again and there was nothing she could do but wait for the ambulance to reach them.

* * *

Brooke sat in the back of the ambulance with Lucas, trying to get a hold of her emotions. When Coop had pulled him from the car, he wasn't breathing and Brooke had thought for sure that she'd lost him. It was the worst feeling she had ever experienced and knew that if he didn't make it, she would be hollow inside.

The brunette really had no idea what was going on around her. One of the paramedics was working on Lucas during the short journey to the hospital, and she didn't want to ask any questions that could distract him from looking after Luke. So she sat very still and tried not to take her eyes off his beautiful face. Considering how bad the accident was and that there were obviously some serious injuries, Lucas' face had come away relatively unscathed. Brooke was glad though, because she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her cool if she could see how badly damaged he was. She knew she had to be strong for Lucas and for their baby.

* * *

Coop arrived at the hospital and haphazardly parked his car in the emergency car park. Brooke had gone in the ambulance with Luke and Haley with Nathan, so he thought it best to follow in his Jeep, so they had a car with them. Before leaving the track Coop had left his partner in charge of taking care of everything there and had immediately called his sister to inform her of the accident.

Dan and Deb had left for Europe two days earlier, and he knew that Dan would be furious if he wasn't told immediately about the situation, so he made the decision to call his sister. Deb was quite shocked and upset, but her husband had snatched the phone from her demanding to know if Lucas was ok. Cooper was disgusted with Dan's disregard for his younger son's welfare, but after years of neglecting Nathan, he wasn't all that surprised.

"Excuse me. My nephews were brought into emergency not too long ago. Do you know where I can find them?" Coop asked the nurse at the desk

She looked up at him, her eyes flashing with irritation. "Well, perhaps I could help you if I had at least their names?" she said sarcastically.

"Coop!"

He turned his head to see Brooke waving him over to where she and Haley sat at the end of the hall on what looked to be horridly uncomfortable plastic chairs.

Completely forgetting his conversation with the moody nurse, Coop made his way over to the two solemn looking women. Brooke looked very upset, her eyes red from crying and he hugged her immediately. She'd been hanging around Lucas for as long as he could remember and was like family to him. He pulled back to kiss her forehead tenderly.

"They're going to be ok Brooke. Scotts never give up remember?" he said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Coop. You always know how to make me feel better." She replied "I'm actually doing ok, just anxious to hear something. The doctors haven't been out to tell us anything yet."

Brooke looked down to the blond woman sitting next to her. "I'm actually a little worried about Haley though. She hasn't said a word since we got here."

Coop followed her gaze to take a look at the woman who appeared so fragile and vulnerable. She sat with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, swaying slightly from side to side. It was almost like she was in a trance. Kneeling down, Coop placed a hand on her shoulder which startled her and caused her to almost jump out of the chair.

"Haley? How are you doing?" he asked soothingly

When she looked up at him Coop was shocked by the emotions he found in her eyes. He saw so much fear and concern in them, that one would think that she was worrying for the safety of the love of her life. He considered it highly doubtful that she had managed to fall for his nephew in such a short time, but who was he to judge matters of the heart. When she still remained silent, he tried again.

"Haley? Please talk to me." He pleaded softly.

Before she even had the chance to answer, a doctor joined them in the waiting room asking if they were here for Nathan Scott. Haley's eyes lit up with something he couldn't determine and she bolted out of her seat, startling Cooper with her sudden reaction and almost throwing him off balance. He found her response to news about Nathan, a little strange, but pushed the thought aside as he made his way to the doctor for news on Nathan's condition.

"Is he ok? What's happening?" Haley asked urgently

"Are you family?" the doctor asked her, knowing he could only give information to family members.

"I'm his fiancé." She said immediately so that the doctor would release information to her.

Both Brooke and Coop looked at her strangely wondering why on earth she had said that. There was no reason to lie when Cooper was a blood relative.

"I'm his uncle" Cooper said, wishing the doctor would just hurry up and tell them how Nathan was doing.

"Ok. Considering the seriousness of the accident Mr Scott was involved in, he's doing well. It's quite miraculous actually. He has only sustained cuts and bruises with the most serious being a gash to his forehead which was taken care of with a few stitches. He also has a slight concussion, so we will keep him in for observation for a few hours, but he should be able to go home then. The doctor looked to Haley and stated "I assume you're Haley?"

"Um. Yeah." She answered tentatively

"Nathan's been asking for you." He replied with a smile. "He's in room 246."

Before anyone had time to dwell on how odd it was that Nathan had asked for Haley, Lucas' doctor joined them. After confirming that they were in fact family, he explained that Lucas had suffered sever internal injuries and was still unconscious. He was in stable condition, but they weren't sure how long it would be until he regained consciousness. They guessed it would probably be a day or two.

* * *

While Brooke and Coop were busy discussing his condition with the doctor, Haley took the opportunity to sneak off unnoticed and make her way to Nathan's room.

Despite the doctor's reassurances that he was ok, Haley had to see Nathan for herself before she could rid herself of the strangling fear that had been gripping her heart since the accident. She stood outside his door and took a few deep breaths preparing her for the sight of a possibly bruised and battered Nathan.

As Haley opened the door slowly, the old hinges squeaked causing Nathan to look up in surprise. A smile crept upon his face as he saw her enter the room. Haley… his Haley. Because he knew now that he wanted her. She was the face that ran through his mind in those terrifying seconds after losing control of the car. It had become so clear just how much she meant to him and even though he would have to fight to keep her, it would be worth it. He'd deal with the fallout later.

Upon seeing Nathan smile and knowing that he was ok, Haley's own solemn face changed to reveal a bright and brilliant smile showing him just how happy she was to see that he was ok. She raced over to the bed and took his hand, not wanting to touch him anywhere else incase she hurt him.

"Nathan, I'm so glad you're ok. I was so scared." She whispered, as he pulled her hand to his mouth, turning it over to place a kiss on her palm.

"I'm fine." He said glowing with happiness at realizing just how worried she'd been about him.

"Can I get you anything? Do you want some water?" she asked starting to fuss over him.

Nathan chuckled and replied "Well there is one thing… a kiss would make me feel a whole lot better."

Haley laughed at the adorable pout he wore waiting for her to comply with his request. Deciding she needed a little more prompting, Nathan shifted slightly on the bed to make room for her to lie beside him. Once settled on the bed, Haley stroked his face gently, carefully avoiding any cuts or bruises before lowering her lips to his. The kiss was soft and gentle and so completely innocent that Nathan thought his heart might break. He'd never had anyone kiss him that way before. It wasn't driven by lust, passion or anger. In this kiss, she wasn't asking anything of him, simply showing him how much he meant to her.

When they finally pulled apart, Nathan brushed a stray hair from her brown and joked "Wow. I should crash race cars more often if I'm gonna get kissed like that."

Instead of the laughter or playful slap he expected form her, Haley began to cry, still suffering from shock. Nathan pulled her closer, laying her head down on his shoulder and stroking her hair. "Hey, hey. I'm fine." He whispered, knowing she was just dealing with the events of the day.

"But you might not have been Nathan. You could have died" she sobbed softly, knowing she was being over emotional.

"You don't know how good it feels to know that someone cares, Hales." He replied barely above a whisper.

Haley raised her head and smiled at him and planted another tender kiss on his lips. "No, Nathan. You have someone who loves you." She said looking directly in his eyes, knowing that she was taking a huge risk revealing her feelings to him so soon. "I love you, Nathan. I don't know how, and I don't know why it's happened so quickly, but I do know how I feel… and I'm in love you."

Nathan was completely silent, staring back at her trying to absorb her confession. Haley began to feel extremely embarrassed about her proclamation of love and moved to get up from the bed, but was soon stopped by Nathan's firm hand on her shoulder. "No way. You're not going anywhere." He said with a serious tone.

She turned her head slowly back to face him, trying to hide her hurt and humiliation by not looking him in the eye.

"I love you too Haley. I didn't think love was real until I met you. I know this is crazy. We only met a week ago. But it's real. I know it is."

Almost immediately, Haley's lips were upon his in a heated, passionate kiss. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't see Coop, who had opened the door slightly, and stood still, shocked at what he had discovered.


	7. Is It Worth It?

**I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**_Author's Note: Thank you to all the reviewers of the last chapter. I think it was the best response I've ever had. I appreciate all your comments and recommendations. _**

A million thoughts flashed through Coop's mind, but most of all he felt disappointment. Nathan was his dearest friend and although he was often seen as the black sheep of the family, Coop knew that Nathan had a big heart and was a good person. So to see him betraying his brother like that was a shock. Nathan could have any girl he wanted, he always had, so why would he go after Lucas' fiancé?

Seeing the couple pull apart, he decided to make his presence known by entering the room and clearing his throat loudly. Haley and Nathan both jumped slightly and looked at Coop with startled and guilty expressions.

"Hey Nate. Haley." Said Cooper coolly.

Nathan had regained his composure and smiled warmly at his uncle. "Hi Coop"

Haley remained silent, not trusting her voice. When Coop had entered the room, she felt such guilt and shame and hoped that he hadn't seen them kissing.

"Haley. Maybe you should go and see how your fiancé's doing?" suggested Coop, wanting her to leave so that he could confront Nathan about what he just witnessed.

"Um. Yeah. I'll see you later Nathan." She said softly before slipping off the bed and exiting the room with her head down so she could avoid Coop's accusing gaze.

"What the hell Nathan? I come to see if you're doing ok and I find you making out with your brother's fiancé. You've done some stupid things before and I've always defended you to everyone. But this! How can you possibly justify this Nate?" asked the older man trying to contain his anger.

Nathan took a deep breath and looked him directly in the eye before responding confidently "I love her."

Cooper was silent for a moment before he laughed sardonically. "Try again Nathan. I know you. You don't do 'love'" he spat, showing that he wasn't buying it and expected a better explanation.

"I'm in love with her Coop. And she feels the same. I never planned for it to happen and I would never want to hurt Lucas, but we can't help the way we feel."

Coop could see that Nathan believed what he was saying, but still didn't believe it himself. No one who lived the lifestyle Nathan did with a different girl every night of the week could possibly fall in love over the space of week. It had to be confusion between love and lust.

"Nate. Haley's a great girl. She's smart, funny, caring and sexy as hell, but you're not in love with her. The two of you don't know each other well enough. I honestly think that you genuinely like her and that combined with lust could easily confuse you into thinking you are in love."

Nathan shook his head in frustration. He knew how he felt about Haley, but what Coop was saying really hit home with the doubts he'd had himself. He had never been the type to believe in love or commitment, let alone falling in love so quickly. Was Cooper right? But he quickly pushed the doubts aside. Nathan had always followed his heart and gut instincts rather than what was expected or the norm, why change now?

"I know what you're saying Coop, but I am in love with her. It happened quickly, but when I'm with her… when we make love"

He was quickly cut short by Coop raising his voice "You've fucked her?". He started pacing at the end of the hospital bed. "God Nathan! I can't believe you've done this to Lucas. And Haley? I never would have expected her to be so…"

Nathan sent a glare in his direction, warning that he'd better be careful what he said next.

"What, Nathan? She slept with her fiancé's brother within a week of meeting him. She's not exactly the Virgin Mary." He said dryly.

"Watch it Coop. You have no right to talk about her that way. You don't know what happened between us so keep your god damn mouth shut." He replied through gritted teeth.

Coop knew he wasn't going to get anywhere if he kept going, and he really didn't want to fight with Nathan. Because when push came to shove, he'd have his friend's back no matter what. "Look. I can see that you care about her, but you need to decide if she is worth ruining your relationship with Lucas. Not to mention your parents. If Dan knew you betrayed your brother, I wouldn't put it past him to cut you off."

Nathan knew he and Haley would have to talk and discuss the consequences of their relationship at some stage, but actually hearing someone say it out loud was frightening, not to mention filling him with guilt. Lucas had always been so good to him and he definitely deserved better that this.

"I'm gonna to head off now. I'll be back in a couple of hours to pick you up. Please think about what I've said Nate. Is a relationship with someone you've only known for a week worth the possible fallout with your whole family?"

After Coop left the room, Nathan closed his eyes and thought about the conversation he'd just had. He knew he loved Haley, but he also loved Lucas. Was it worth it for him or for Haley, because she would be disgraced too. His family would never forgive either of them, and from what he'd seen of her parents, they'd be just as unforgiving. He had some serious thinking to do.

Brooke hadn't left Lucas' side since she had been given the ok to sit with him. She'd managed to keep her emotions in check while Coop was in the room with her, but as soon as he left, the tears began to flow. She had repressed the pain and panic, not wanting to give anyone a clue as to her real relationship with Lucas… well her old relationship with him. The one they'd had before she told him that they had to be just friends. Yeah, that was working out really well!. She wanted him, he wanted her and she was secretly carrying his child. What a mess they'd made.

"Oh God Lucas. I love you so much. You will always be the one for me. You always were, before you even realized it." She said thinking back how their relationship changed from being friends to lovers.

_Brooke was listening to her ipod while studying for her business exam when she heard a loud thumping. Taking the earphones off her head, she realized someone was knocking at the door and made her way over to find out who was so impatient to see her._

"_Luke? What's going on? It's almost midnight." She asked taking in his disheveled appearance._

_She watched him push past her into the apartment sat on the couch waiting for her to close the door and join him. At first she had been worried there was something wrong, but from the grin on his face she knew he had good news._

"_I got it." He blurted out excitedly_

_Brooke looked at him in confusion, not understanding what he was referring to._

"_The last place on the business taskforce for Professor Robinson's class. He loved my proposal and said that it was one of the best he'd come across in recent years." He said still grinning from ear to ear._

_Brooke threw her arms around him and squealed in excitement. Lucas had been working on his proposal for the past month. A position on the taskforce was highly coveted. Luke had wanted it for himself so badly, and also because he knew it would please his demanding father and reassure him that Lucas was going to be capable of looking after Scott Enterprises when the time came._

_Lucas had been at a bar having a few drinks with some friends from school when he ran into Professor Robinson's assistant who told him that the Professor would be informing him the next morning of his place on the taskforce. His friends had tried to convince him to stay at the bar and drink the night away to celebrate his success, but his first thought was to see Brooke. She had been such a support for him over the past month. Luke had been stressed out and moody while working on his proposal, but she'd been there for him the whole time. She would visit him and cook him dinner, clean his apartment and let him practice his presentation on her over and over until she knew it almost as well as he did._

"_I'm so proud of you Luke. I knew you could do it." She whispered into his ear as they hugged tightly. _

_And that was when it had hit him like a lightning bolt. Brooke had stood by him. She always did. She was the one person he could rely on and trust one hundred percent. He loved her. No… he was in love with her. Slowly he pulled back to look into her eyes. His whole body was tingling with a new sensation. Something he'd never felt before… with her, or any other woman he'd been with. Did she feel it too?_

_Brooke felt the shift in energy so unexpectedly. All of a sudden her whole body was buzzing with awareness of him and she felt as though she could never be close enough to him. Of course, this wasn't the first time she'd wanted to be held by her best friend. Brooke had realized months earlier that she was falling in love with him. But she had resolved never to say anything for fear of ruining their lifelong friendship. It meant too much to her. She had no way of knowing if he could ever love her back. But looking into his eyes at that moment, she knew he felt it too. _

_Lucas moved closer to her so that their faces were just a few inches apart. He had an overwhelming urge to kiss her, but wanted to give her a chance to pull away if it wasn't what she wanted. He didn't have to worry though, when she closed the distance placing her lips against his. The kiss was slow and tender, but soon became heated. Before they knew what was happening their clothes were off and Lucas had carried her to her bed. _

_Their love making was passionate yet surprisingly gentle and afterwards they had fallen asleep in each other arms. From that moment on, they'd known that the love they shared would be forever. They knew nothing could ever tear them apart._

Brooke smiled through her tears at the memory of that night. With one hand clasping his and one rested protectively on her stomach, Brooke resolved that nothing would keep them apart again. She had been hurt by the arrival of Haley and the planned arranged marriage, and had acted foolishly by pushing him away. Now that Brooke had come so close to losing him forever, she would never let Luke go again. They would be together and be a family with their child.

Haley watched the Brunette sitting with Lucas closely. She wondered how she hadn't seen it before. The body language had been a blatant sign of their feelings for one another. Brooke and Lucas had been lovers… until she had come and destroyed their relationship. And at the same time had been acting selfishly by pursuing a relationship with Nathan. She had been thinking only of herself…and Nathan, since their night together and to hell with anybody else. Even after the accident today she had been so terrified that something had happened to her lover, that she had barely spared a thought for anyone else. Sure, she had feared for Lucas' life as well, but the majority of her thoughts were for his brother. A new wave of guilt washed over her. When had she become such a self-centered person?

Unable to face an unconscious Lucas or worried Brooke, Haley decided it was best to leave. She needed to think about her actions and how she and Nathan were going to handle their relationship without hurting everybody around them. She made her way outside the entrance and sat herself on a bench across the parking lot. As soon as he let herself relax the tears spilled from her eyes. She couldn't get rid of the guilt and shame she was feeling. This was not the person she wanted to be, but for her, Nathan was worth it. So she would have to live the guilt and find a way to make it up to everyone they were going to disappoint.

"Haley?"

She looked up to see Coop watching her with concern. Great. How could she speak to him after he'd been so obviously angry with her and Nathan earlier.

"Hi Coop." she said wiping away her tears as he took a seat beside her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. His concern for her after how terribly she'd been behaving made her lose her resolve to appear strong, and she began to cry again. He pulled her close and stroked her hair gently.

After a few minutes of silence, she pulled away and looked up at him. "I'm sorry"

"Do you love him, Haley? I mean really love him?" he asked desperately

"Yes." She responded forcefully. "I do."

Coop gave her a sincere smile. Although he still doubted if it was love, he could see that she cared deeply for his nephew and it was something that Nathan had been missing in his life. He had always wished that someone would come along and love his nephew unconditionally and show him what real love was, but why did it have to be her? All he could do now was hope that everything worked out for the best.

"I know it's wrong Cooper. I never meant for this to happen. To betray Lucas. But it did, and although I like Lucas and he seems like a wonderful person, I just know I could never be in love with him. My heart belongs to Nathan now." She looked away for a moment gathering her thoughts. "Am I doing the right thing, following my heart… or am I just being selfish?" she asked looking like a lost child.

"That's something only you can answer Haley. You're the one that's going to have to live with the consequences of your decision." He stood up and took her hand, pulling her up with him. "Come on. I'll drive you home. There's nothing you can do here and Nathan won't be released for a couple of hours."

She smiled at his kindness. "Thank you Cooper."

Just over two hours later Coop was driving Nathan back to the Scott Mansion. It had been a very long two hours for Nathan sitting in his hospital bed mulling over what he should do about his relationship with Haley. He had been so sure that what they had was worth any possible repercussions, but when it came time for him to go and sit with his brother and realized he couldn't face Lucas, even in his unconscious state because he was consumed by guilt, Nathan made the decision to end things with Haley. It would be difficult hurting her so badly, but he had to be strong.

The two men had barely spoken since they'd left the hospital and Coop wondered what was going on in Nathan's mind.

"Coop. Is it ok if I stay at your place for a few days?" asked Nathan suddenly

"Sure. But why?" he asked curiously

"I just can't be there right now." He said referring to the Scott Mansion.

"What about Haley?" Coop asked cautiously

"Guess I decided she's not worth it." He replied sadly, knowing that it was untrue, but the guilt was overwhelming and he couldn't betray his brother any longer. And I he stayed in that house, the temptation of wanting to touch her, kiss her, make love to her would be too much, so as far as he was concerned the best solution was to stay away and try to resume his normal life as soon as possible. He had to forget what they had… what they'd shared.

Coop was about to ask him if he was sure about his decision, but knew that Nathan had made his mind up. He just hoped that everything worked out ok… for him and for Haley, who was going to be heartbroken.

Haley woke up from her nap and discovered that she had slept for almost three hours. Realizing that Nathan should be home, she quickly got up from the bed and checked her appearance in the mirror. Satisfied that she looked presentable, Haley made her way to Nathan's room. The door was open and she was puzzled to see him packing a small suitcase.

"Nathan?" she asked confused

He froze as soon as he heard her voice and was glad that he was facing away from her. This was going to be difficult for him and he needed a few seconds to prepare himself. He turned slowly to face her showing no emotion whatsoever. "What is it Haley?" He asked as he continued to place clothing into the suitcase.

"What's going on? Why are you packing?" she asked moving closer to the bed

"I'm going to be staying with Coop for a while." He said not meeting her eyes.

"Oh" she said not understanding why he was acting so indifferently towards her.

"Look. Haley. I'm sorry about today. I shouldn't have kissed you at the race track. We both know that nothing is going to come of this, so we should just try to forget about it before Lucas finds out." Nathan said wishing he didn't have to see the hurt written on her face.

"But I thought… well at the hospital you said…"

Nathan abruptly cut her off "I'm sorry but I don't remember anything that happened at the hospital. Coop said you and Brooke visited me, but I don't remember any of it. The drugs they had me on were pretty strong." He said with a chuckle trying to make light of things and get her to believe his lie.

Haley felt as though the air had been sucked out of her. Just a few hours ago the man she loved had declared his love for her and she was certain it was real. She was willing to go through hell to be with him, but now she realized he was just high on painkillers. How was this happening to her?

"Ok. Well, I'm glad you're ok. I was really worried about you." She said softly

Nathan's heart clenched. He didn't want to be doing this to her but it was for the best. "Yeah, well as you can see I'm fine. Why don't you worry about your fiancé.?" He said with a hint of bitterness thinking of how she would probably now marry his brother and he would have to watch them together for the rest of his life.

Haley knew she was going to breakdown any second and couldn't stand the thought of him seeing her so pathetically vulnerable, so she abruptly turned and left the room, breaking into a run she raced outside to the willow trees where she could be alone and console herself.


	8. Secrets Start To Unravel

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

_**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate the feedback and recommendations. I'm sorry it took a while to get this chapter up, but I kept gettin an error message everytime I tried.**_

Lucas sat down on his bed and let his head fall back on a mountain pillows that Brooke had just fluffed up for him and had the difficult task of trying to get as comfortable as possible despite his bruised ribs. How good it felt to be home. The two weeks he'd spent in hospital after the accident had felt like two years. The only shining light during that dark time was Brooke. His Brooke. Lucas was glad he'd been involved in that accident, because it was just the thing to make her see how much they belonged together. Now all they had to do was convince everybody else. He smiled at her and thought about the conversation which had brought them back together.

_Flashback_

_Lucas felt as though every minute lasted a life time. He'd woken up in quite a lot of pain to find out that he'd been unconscious for four days after crashing Coop's race car at the track. He couldn't really remember any of it and all he wanted to do was see Brooke. Coop promised he'd called her and she would be there to see him as soon as she could, but it felt like that was hours ago. He heard the door open and looked up to see the beautiful brunette looking nervously at him._

"_Hey pretty girl." Lucas said trying to show her that he was ok._

"_Lucas" she whispered before rushing to his side. _

_Brooke surprised him by cupping his face and lowering her lips to his. The kiss was entirely unexpected, but felt right at the same time. He returned her kiss, but deepened it by pulling her closer. He felt dampness on his cheeks and realized that she was crying. _

_After pulling away he said with a reassuring smile "Hey. Don't cry. I'm fine and I'll be out of here in a week or so."_

_Brooke smiled back at him through her tears and softly stroked his cheek but remained silent. It was a silence that disturbed him. He had no idea what was running through her mind. She had been adamant that they were to be only friends yet she'd kissed him with all the love he knew she felt in her heart._

"_I'm sorry Luke." She said softly_

"_What for?" he asked curiously, hoping he knew the answer._

"_I'm sorry for how I've handled everything lately. When you told me about Haley I freaked out and pushed you away." She said trailing off, struggling to find the words she needed to say_

_Lucas held out his hand which she took and he pulled her to sit on the bed with him. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked with a quiver to voice._

_Brooke kissed him chastely. "Will you marry me?" she asked, stunning both Lucas and herself._

_Lucas' eyes widened in shock. He was hoping she'd want to give them another chance, but this was beyond his wildest dreams. For the past six years he'd imagined them getting married and having children together, but so many things seemed to get in the way, and now he knew that was what she wanted it too._

"_Yes" he replied confidently before pulling her to him for a searing kiss. When they finally pulled apart both had silly grins on their faces, unable to believe what was happening. "I love you so much Brooke. I can't stand being apart."_

"_Me too. I was stupid think we could be just friends. You're my soul mate Luke. I'm just sorry it took almost losing you to make me see what a mistake I'd made."_

_Lucas put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "It doesn't matter now. You make me so happy Brooke. I don't think I could be happier than I am right now."_

_Brooke bit her lip nervously knowing that she had to tell him the truth about her pregnancy. She just hoped he wouldn't be mad that she waited this long. It's not that she planned to keep it a secret forever, I mean how could she? It was just too hard to tell him after everything that had happened between them. So now that they were together and committed, she knew it was the right time._

"_Babe. There's something else I need to tell you." She said tentativel._

_Lucas pulled himself up a little further, wincing as pain shot through his side. "Ok. What is it?" he asked worried that something was wrong._

"_We're going to have a baby." _

_It took only a few seconds for Lucas to absorb the information before he smiled widely and exclaimed "Wow. I'm going to be a dad."_

_Brooke let out a breath of relief at his reaction and smiled back at him. "Yep. And you're going to be an amazing one at that."_

_Lucas reached out and lifted the hem of her shirt slightly so that he could lay his hand on her bare stomach. She placed her hand over the top of his as they both thought how lucky they were to have each other and their unborn child. _

_End of Flashback_

Lucas mood darkened slightly as he thought about how difficult it would be announcing his engagement and Brooke's pregnancy, especially since no one knew they had been together for the past six years, not even his brother. Dan would be the hardest person to break the news to. His father had set plans for the eldest Scott son, ones that didn't include Brooke Davis, and once his mind was set on something, it was damn near impossible to change it. The next obstacle was Haley. He knew that Haley didn't love him and although she had been absolutely pleasant since she'd arrived, he could tell she was no happier about the arranged marriage than he was. But she was driven by loyalty and family obligations just as he had been, and his rejection would probably hurt her pride. But as much as he wanted to spare her any pain, Lucas knew that he couldn't live a lie. His loyalties were with Brooke and he would do anything to be with her. They just had to find the right time to reveal their secrets.

"Come lie down with me?" he asked Brooke softly, just wanting to hold her in his arms.

Brooke didn't bother to answer, she simply cuddled herself up next to her fiancé carefully, ensuring not to hurt him. She sighed contentedly before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more" Lucas said with a smile before kissing her back more passionately.

Haley felt as though she was going stir crazy. She'd been cooped up in the Scott household for the last two weeks by herself. Lucas had been in hospital, Dan and Deb had decided to continue with their European trip after discovering that Lucas was going to be fine and Nathan was still staying at Coop's.

Her days had been spent trying to keep herself occupied and her mind off Nathan. Her heart still ached thinking about what had happened between them at the hospital and then discovering that he hadn't meant any of it. Haley discovered the best way to keep busy was to visit Lucas at the hospital. At first she went because she was worried about him, then to keep him company and take her mind off things, but she soon found that she actually looked forward to her visits. Brooke was usually there and the three of them seemed to have a great time talking and joking.

She knew there was no future for her and Lucas. She already had her suspicions that he and Brooke had been lovers, but watching them interact had convinced her that they were still very much in love and most probably only parted because of her arrival. She was determined to talk to them both about it, but wanted to wait until Lucas returned home. Although she looked forward to clearing up the confusion and putting an end to this farce of an arranged marriage, she also felt some dread. Because once it was known that they would no longer marry, there would be no reason for her to stay. It was probably the best thing for her to leave, but the thought of never seeing Nathan again broke her heart. She would also miss Lucas and Brooke who she thought could have become great friends.

Now that Lucas was home she decided to drop by his room and have a chat. She hadn't said more than a few words to anyone but the kitchen staff all day and was glad to finally have some company. Haley noticed that his door was halfway open and decided to pop her head in and see if he was there. But what she saw wasn't exactly what she'd been expecting. There on the bed were Lucas and Brooke in an intimate embrace, kissing passionately. Haley figured now was probably the best time to confront them about the issue seeing as though being caught in the act meant they couldn't deny their relationship. She cleared her throat loudly and tried to hide her amusement.

The couple froze immediately before looking at her guiltily. Haley couldn't help the laugh escaped her throat. They looked like a couple of teenagers who had been caught making out behind the school bike shed. The pair exchanged questioning glances wondering why on earth the blond found their predicament so amusing. Lucas was, after all, her fiancé and technically cheating on her.

"Oh my god. The look on you faces was priceless" giggled Haley moving further into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Luke sat up carefully with Brooke's help. "Haley. Look… we can explain." He said nervously.

"Come on. Would you guys just give it up already? I know that you are together. I've known for a little while… and I'm fine with it. No, I'm more than fine. I'm extremely happy for you. It's so obvious that you're in love." She said smiling trying to hide the sadness that overtook her at the thought of her being in love with someone who didn't love her back.

Brooke and Lucas were shocked at her confession. How on earth did Haley know that they were together? Even after six years they'd managed to keep their family and friends in the dark about their relationship.

"How did you know?" asked Brooke

"I see the way you two are together. It took me a while, but once I did, it was so obvious that I couldn't believe no one had picked up on it yet." She said. "Look. I've actually been wanting to talk to you both about this." Haley took a deep breath before continuing. "Lucas. I think you're a great guy and I honestly do believe that we could be really good friends… you too Brooke, but even if you weren't already in love with someone else, we never would have worked out as a couple. This whole marriage thing is a joke. I'm pretty sure you feel the same way, so I was hoping the three of us could work together to convince your parents and mine that the marriage isn't necessary. The companies can still merge without the families doing so." After a long pause she asked "So, what do you say?"

Brooke sat up and threw herself at Haley, hugging her tightly and sending both girls tumbling off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Lucas laughed at the sight before worrying about the baby. "Brooke. Are you ok? You have to be careful now that you're pregnant." He said trying to peer over the edge of the bed.

Haley and Brooke stopped giggling and pulled themselves up. "You're pregnant?" asked a stunned Haley

"Yeah. We weren't planning on telling anyone yet!" the brunette said glaring playfully at Lucas.

Haley hugged her tightly. "That's so amazing. You guys are going to be parents. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Haley." Said Brooke before pulling away and going back to sit with Lucas.

"So when are you going to let everyone know?" Haley asked

"I don't know" replied Lucas. "It's going to be really difficult. Is there any chance you could help us keep it quiet for a while? My parent's 30th wedding anniversary ball is coming up and I would really like for them to enjoy it before we tell them about this."

Haley admired Lucas' loyalty. He cared so much about everyone around him and wanted to make them happy. "Sure, whatever you need. I know my parents aren't going to be happy about this either, so I guess it doesn't really matter when I break the news to them."

Lucas had completely forgotten about the impact her parents reaction would have on Haley. It was going to be just as hard on her and she wouldn't have someone she loved to help her through it either. "Haley. What if we say that it was completely my decision? That you were willing to marry me, but I refused. Then your parents wouldn't be as upset with you."

Brooke smiled at her fiancé. He was such beautiful person and offering to take all the blame for Haley was just another example of his selflessness. "You've shown us today what a good friend you are to us Haley. Whatever we can do to make this all easier for you will be our pleasure" added Brooke.

Haley knew she had really made some great friends in Brooke and Lucas, but she also knew that their offer wouldn't do anything to help her. "You underestimate my parents." She laughed woefully. "If they thought that Lucas rejected me then they would consider that I had done something wrong and I would never hear the end of how worthless I am that I couldn't even get him to marry me. Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather stand up to them than let them try to humiliate me like that."

"Ok. But the offers there if you want it" said Lucas sympathetically. He just couldn't understand why Haley's parents would ever treat her that way. She was a smart, beautiful, caring woman who would make some guy really happy one day. Why couldn't they just see that? "Um… where's Nathan? He hasn't come in to annoy me yet" joked Lucas wanting to change the topic to something less painful for Haley. If only he knew that his brother was the last thing she wanted to discuss.

"I don't know. I guess he's at Cooper's." She said vaguely. Haley hadn't told either of them that Nathan had not been staying at the Scott home over the past two weeks. Everytime Nathan had come up in conversation at the hospital she would subtly change the subject. She knew that Lucas would be upset with his brother for leaving her alone for so long, but under the circumstances, Haley was glad she didn't have to face him everyday.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" asked Nathan, leaning against the door frame. He wore a cocky smile, but on the inside was relieved that he had interrupted their conversation before Lucas found out he'd been staying with Coop.

"Nate. Perfect timing. I was wondering where you were." Said Lucas as Nathan went around and sat on the opposite side of the bed to Haley.

"How are you feeling? Glad to be home?" Nathan asked trying to avoid looking at Haley. As soon as he'd seen her from the doorway, his breath caught in his throat. He'd really missed her while he'd been gone and seeing her again was affecting him more than he liked. Even dressed simply in old jeans and a tank top she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

"I'm feeling pretty good. My ribs should be healed in about a week." The blond man replied. He noticed a slight tension in the air and realized it must be something between his brother and Haley. He turned to her and asked "So, has my brother been treating you alright?"

Nathan looked at the floor unable to meet her gaze. He knew he'd been an asshole to her and had hurt her badly. But he was pleasantly surprised when she covered for him.

"He's been great. We haven't really seen each other much with me visiting the hospital and going shopping. I've kept pretty busy." She lied convincingly. No matter how much he'd hurt her, she didn't want him getting in trouble.

Nathan looked up in surprise. He really hadn't expected her to lie for him, especially after how he had acted the last time they saw each other. It just made him love her even more.

Haley couldn't quite make out the look that Nathan was giving her, but she didn't want to read into it either. It was hard enough trying to get over him when he wasn't around, so now that he was back, she needed to steer clear of him until she left the Scott home for good.

"I'm glad you're back Lucas. I have a few things I need to do, so I guess I will see you at dinner." Haley said with a fake smile that everyone else in the room could see right through. "Bye Brooke… Nathan." Haley quickly turned and exited the room before anyone could object.

Nathan knew he should stay away from her, but he really needed to just speak to her. It had been driving him crazy, staying away. He made a quick excuse and left Lucas and Brooke before making his way to Haley's room. The door was ajar and he could see her standing still near the bed, so he decided to let himself in.

"Haley" he said softly letting her know he was there.

She spun around quickly, shocked to see him. "Hi."

All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and tell her that he had lied to her. That he meant it when he said he loved her. But instead all he could do was thank her for saving his ass with Lucas. "I just wanted to say thanks for not letting Lucas know I haven't been staying here."

"No problem" she replied quickly before turning around and pretending to tidy up the papers on her desk. It was too hard to be around him, especially when he was going to be so nice to her.

Nathan hated that she was closing herself off to him. The Haley he fell in love with was open and honest and never hid her feelings. "I'm really sorry for leaving you to be alone here for so long. I just needed some space after the accident."

"Don't worry about it. It was actually nice having some time to myself." She lied, just hoping he'd leave.

He could tell she was lying and was still upset with him. Without thinking he made his way over to the desk to stand behind her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, wanting her to just look at him. "Well thanks anyway. You really got me out of a bind."

Haley couldn't take it. It was just too much, being so close to him after the way he broke her heart and suddenly she just snapped. Whirling around, Haley slapped his hand away from her shoulder and glared at Nathan fiercely. "I didn't do it for you Nathan. I did it for Lucas. He's been through enough without needing to get upset over something stupid like this. So there's no need to thank me… or apologise. Everything's fine. I'll see you at dinner." She said with coolly before turning her back on him once more and waiting for him to leave, which he did almost immediately.

Nathan sat down at the dinner table wishing he could be anywhere else. Not only was he not looking forward to facing Haley, who was understandably pissed off at him, but he would have to put up with his father. The dinner had been organised by his mother who wanted everyone to get together. She and Dan had arrived home that afternoon a few hours after Lucas and Nathan had managed to avoid his father quite successfully, knowing that he was going to be targeted at the dinner. His whole life, whenever something went wrong Nathan would get the blame and it was always worse if it included Lucas. So Nathan knew that his father would find someway to blame the accident on him.

"Nathan. So nice of you to finally join us." Dan commented sarcastically

He fought the urge to respond with a smart ass comment and simply smiled before looking down at his plate.

Deb was hoping to avoid a fight and Dan had promised to be on his best behavior, but deep down she knew he wouldn't miss the opportunity to have a dig at Nathan about the accident. Nathan had always been more involved with Coop's cars, whereas Lucas' interest had waned after he started college. Dan had been relieved that his eldest son had taken himself out of harms way and believed that Lucas only visited the race track if he was pressured by Nathan, which wasn't the case.

Haley didn't know exactly what to expect from the evening but the tension between Dan and his son was undeniable. She decided to try and engage Dan and Deb in some conversation about their trip to avoid any arguments.

"So, Mr & Mrs Scott. How was your trip? You must have had a wonderful time in Europe." She asked graciously. Dan smiled at her immediately. Haley had always found him to very polite and he seemed to want her to feel welcomed into his family, but there was something not right about him. She always felt like he was acting and behind the façade lay something a little sinister.

"Haley dear. We had a lovely time." Responded Deb, glad for the distraction. "Although some of it was business for Dan, we had a chance to do a lot of sight seeing."

"Don't forget shopping" added Dan teasingly.

Lucas was relieved that everyone seemed to be joking around. "Mom never could resist a shopping spree"

By the time dessert arrived, the conversation had managed to stay pleasant and light. Nathan had barely said a word all night and instead nodded when appropriate and spent most of his time observing Haley. She seemed to be in better spirits which he was please with, however he was not so pleased with the interaction between her and Lucas. They were joking around together as thought they'd been friends for years. Nathan had no idea that they'd become so close even though Lucas had mentioned to him that Haley visited him in the hospital regularly. Nathan felt the jealousy rising up within him and fought hard to keep it under control. He had no right to be envious of his brother. He'd made his decision and basically forced Haley into Lucas' arms. Now he was going to have to just live with it.

"Nathan!"

He was brought out of his thoughts by his father shouting his name.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" demanded Dan, frustrated with his son's lack of attention.

"Sorry. I just zoned out for a second." He replied.

Deb could feel an argument coming on. "Nathan. Are you feeling ok? Are you sure everything is fine after the accident?" she asked sincerely

Dan scoffed loudly. "There's nothing wrong with him. Now, Nathan. I have decided that from now on you're going to be working for Scott Enterprises. I know you claim to be working on something of your own, but it's time you started pulling your weight in this family. After the stunt you pulled at the race track, your lucky to even get the opportunity."

Nathan rolled his eyes. It was a miracle that Dan had waited this long to start something. Nathan had obtained a business marketing degree at college and was currently doing free lance marketing work while trying to set up his own business. He hoped to one day have a successful business separate from his father's which was why he'd never shared any details with his father or let his clients know his connection with Scott Enterprises.

"Dad. It wasn't Nathan's fault. It was an accident." Pleaded Lucas, who hated that Nathan always seemed to cop the blame for everything.

"Don't even try it Lucas. I know your brother was responsible. You never would have gone out to the track if it weren't for him always trying to stir up trouble."

Before Lucas could protest, Nathan spoke up. "Fine Dad. It was my fault. Lucas was an innocent pawn in my thrill seeking game. Now what am I supposed to be doing for Scott Enterprises?"

Dan was taken aback by his son's compliant attitude. He'd expected a fight and was almost disappointed that he didn't get one. "Well, I can't risk you screwing up in the office, so I've got some work that you can do from home. Mainly organizing things for the marketing department. I figure even you can handle something like that." Dan said with a smirk

"I have a marketing degree Dad. I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Nathan replied flatly

"Haley. I'd like you to work with Nathan. Deb tells me you've been a little bored, so I figure this will be something to keep you busy. You'll receive a nice salary of course." He added with a smile.

"Oh. I'm more than happy to help you out, but I don't really know anything about marketing." Haley replied quickly, knowing she had to try and get out of working closely with Nathan every day.

"I know that dear. But you are a very bright girl and I think Nathan's going to need all the help he can get."

Haley couldn't believe how Nathan was being treated by his father. It was absolutely appalling and reminded her of how nasty and critical her mother could be to her. Even though she was upset with him, Haley couldn't stand by and not defend him. She still loved him after all.

"I'd love to help. I'm actually looking forward to working with Nathan. He's got a sharp mind and I'm sure I can learn a lot from him." She replied before smiling at Nathan quickly. She was rewarded when he smiled in return.

Nathan couldn't believe she had defended him like that, especially after their conversation earlier. She really did love him, and he was pretty sure she'd never feel the same way about Lucas. That made him grin even wider. "I'm looking forward to it Dad"


	9. When It All Becomes Too Much

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

_**A/N: Once again, thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate the support and advice. **_

****

Nathan turned his attention from the lake before him to the beautiful woman to his right. "Thanks for all your help Hales. I really appreciate it."

Haley turned to face him with a smile. "You're welcome Nathan. I've really enjoyed myself the last month. I feel like I've learnt a lot from you." She said sincerely. Her compliment brought a wide smile to his face. She loved to see him smile and now that they had managed to work together each day and become friends, she was delighted to see him smiling a great deal.

At first, it had been extremely difficult for both of them to work so closely together, but after a week the tension eased a little and eventually they began to take their lunch breaks together and would sit out at the lake and talk. A month later and Haley knew all about Nathan's marketing business, his relationships with his parents and brother as well as Cooper. Haley told Nathan about her musical studies and how she made a living performing in bars and clubs before she moved in with the Scotts. Nathan repeatedly asked her to sing for him, but Haley made feeble excuses to get out of it. Even though was learning to deal with being friends with him, it still hurt being around Nathan. She felt as though he already owned her heart, even if he didn't want it, so she wasn't willing to open herself up to him again. Her music bared her soul to the world, and she was holding onto hers for dear life.

"I'm really glad we're friends, Hales" Nathan said softly. And while he meant it, it was also partly a lie. He was still in love with her, but spending so much time together lately had given him the opportunity to learn so much more about this amazing woman he loved, and it all just made him love her even more. But Nathan knew that he would rather spend a lifetime being just her friend than not having her in his life at all.

Haley froze for a second at his comment. She relished every second of their time spent together, as thought it might be their last, but that didn't mean that it wasn't still a struggle for her. Sometimes it was still hard to breathe around him. Up until now they had managed to go without talking about their relationship at all. They'd discussed almost everything else about their lives including their dreams, passions and past relationships, but never actually spoke about the status of their relationship. She was having a little more trouble dealing with the situations than Nathan. At least Nathan knew Haley's feelings, but she was still under the impression that he didn't feel anything more than friendship…and that hurt her. She still wasn't sure if she could handle just a friendship in the long run. So instead of answering, she just smiled at him and started packing up the basket that had held their lunches.

Deciding he needed to lighten the mood, Nathan changed the subject. "Are you looking forward to the ball?" he asked referring to Dan and Deb's 30th Wedding Anniversary Ball to be held in a few days time.

"Yeah. It should be a great night. Lucas told me that even though we'll be forced to mingle with all of your father's business associates, there's usually good music and good food. Besides Brooke will be there too, so at least I can get her to save me if I need it." Haley laughed. Haley realized that Brooke had said she was going alone, which meant that Nathan wasn't her date for the evening as she had originally thought.

"Who are you bringing with you?" she asked managing to come across as casual as possible while trying to appear as though concentrating on closing the latch on the picnic basket.

Nathan had originally planned on asking Brooke to be his guest for the evening, but after a night of stewing on the thought of Haley and Lucas together in their formalwear, being paraded around as a couple in front of everyone, Nathan had decided he wouldn't be able to bear it if he didn't have a proper date of his own. So after much thought he invited Reigan Sharpe. They had been friends with benefits for years, although they hadn't seen each other for almost a year because of Reigan's career. She was a top model and often traveled for months at a time, but was back in town and Nathan realized having her on his arm would help lift his spirits, not to mention his ego. But now he was starting to feel a little guilty for taking pleasure in knowing that he would be purposefully flaunting Reigan in Haley's face.

"Just an old friend who is back in town for a while." He said vaguely

Haley raised her brown in suspicion. Nathan was usually up front about things, but she knew he was definitely trying to play it down. "Does she have a name?"

"Reigan." He replied quickly before rising to his feet and picking up the picnic basket, indicating none to subtly that the conversation was over.

"Well, I look forward to meeting her." Haley said before following Nathan back to the house to finish their work for the afternoon.

8

Lucas watched Brooke carefully as she pinned the hem of a dress on one of her dressmaking dummies. He'd spent the night at her apartment, something that he hadn't been able to do very often lately. With Haley now staying at the mansion, Deb had commented on Lucas absences and sat him down for a lecture about respecting Haley and raising numerous issues such as 'What on earth must Haley think about you spending so many nights away?'. Realizing that he and Brooke may be discovered, they'd agreed that it was best for him not to stay at her place until they'd announced their engagement. But it had been driving Lucas crazy not being able to wake up with his fiancé so he had decided to take the risk the night before and organized for Haley to cover for him should Deb ask of his whereabouts the next morning.

The couple had made love all night and slept until noon when Lucas made them a hearty lunch before they snuggled up to watch a couple of movies. It was now approaching dusk as Lucas watched his lover make the finishing touches to her and Haley's evening gowns for the Ball. He loved watching her work, seeing how much she loved creating an amazing outfit from a simple piece of fabric. She really was very talented.

"Babe. I've been thinking." Brooke said without turning to look at him.

Lucas stood up and walked over to her. "Should I be scared?" he joked before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Keep making smart ass comments like that and you should be!" she replied before twirling out of his grasp and brandishing the large, sharp need in her hand like a weapon.

Lucas laughed and put his hands up in surrender. "Point taken. Now what were you thinking about?"

Brooke took his hand and led him to the bed where they both took a seat. "I think we should tell you parents the day after the ball. I just can't take this anymore. I hate having to keep us a secret. We've done it for years so we wouldn't upset our families, but…"

"But it's different now. I know how you feel. I never liked keeping our relationship a secret, but now that you are going to be my wife and you're carrying my child, I want to shout it from the rooftops. I want everyone to know you're mine." Said Lucas before cupping her face and kissing her tenderly.

"So we'll tell them on Saturday then?" she asked

"Yes. Saturday morning over breakfast. You can stay with me after the ball."

Brooke smiled at her fiancé. She loved him so much and now the whole world would be able to know it. Not even thoughts of the fallout from their families could dampen her spirits. Brooke moved closer and kissed Lucas with all the passion she had, sending them both falling back onto the bed. After a few minutes of making out, they both heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway, and looked up to see Haley standing there with an amused smirk on her face. "Not interrupting anything am I?" she asked with an innocent tone.

The couple stood up and fixed their clothing before Lucas answered. "No. I was just leaving." He kissed Brooke quickly before leaving the girls alone.

Brooke grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I lost track of time."

Haley laughed "I can see that." She made her way over to Brooke and they hugged. The girls had grown very close over the past month and saw each other regularly. Haley would accompany Lucas to Brooke's apartment or Brooke would visit the Scott mansion. It had been a while since either of them had had a close female friend and it was great to be able to discuss girly things together. Haley turned to look at the dresses that Brooke had been working on and gasped in surprise. She knew that Brooke was extremely talented, but these dresses were extraordinary. She knew that they would both be turning heads at the ball and stand out from the other women in their designer label gowns.

"Brooke. These are… I don't even have words for how amazing these dresses are." She said before hugging her friend again. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure Haley. Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone at the ball." Brooke said with a sneaky gleam in her eye.

"No. Don't even think about it Brooke. And you're forgetting that I'm supposed to be Lucas' date for the evening. It's hardly going to look good if I'm flirting with other men" replied Haley, knowing that even if she wasn't going with Lucas, she would want to look at any other man other than Nathan.

"There's actually something I need to tell you. Lucas and I have decided to make our announcement the morning after the Ball. Are you ok with that?" asked Brooke realizing they should have discussed it with Haley first seeing as though she was affected by it too.

Haley was thrown for a moment. She had been so wrapped up in working with Nathan and hanging out with Brooke and Lucas that she had forgotten that they had planned to put an end to the charade after the ball. Now she only had a few days to adjust to the idea…and to make plans. She had thought long and hard about what she should do after her engagement to Lucas was called off and even though it would hurt to leave her new friends behind, Haley decided that was the best option for her. The thought of having to be around Nathan indefinitely, knowing that he didn't feel the same way about her, made her ill. As much as it would hurt never seeing him again, Haley knew she wouldn't be able to deal with staying either.

"Then I guess there's something I need to tell you too." She said nervously, knowing that Brooke would not be happy about her leaving.

"Oh my God. You're in love with Lucas and the two of you had a passionate night together which resulted in you now carrying his love child and you're not going to let him go without a fight!" Brooke cried dramatically, just managing to keep a straight face.

"Brooke! I'm trying to be serious here" .

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. You made it sound like life or death. Just wanted to lighten the mood" She chuckled, before calming down. "So, what do you need to tell me?"

"I'm leaving. After the announcement has been made, I'm leaving."

Brooke's jaw dropped. She hadn't even thought of the possibility of Haley going back home. The notion upset her because she now counted Haley as one of her closest friends and she really didn't want to lose her.

"No. You can't Haley. I need you here." cried Brooke, dragging the Blond to sit on the bed with her.

"I'm sorry Brooke. But I can't stay here. This isn't my home. Don't worry, we can still call each other and visit."

"It's not the same Haley! I was going to ask you to be the Godmother to my baby. You and Nathan are supposed to teach him or her things about life and spoil them rotten. You can't do that from across the country." She pleaded

Haley straightened at the mention of Nathan's name. "What's Nathan got to do with it?" she asked edgily. The last thing she wanted was anyone finding out about her feelings for him. She felt humiliated enough as it was.

"Nathan is going to be the Godfather. The two of you are supposed to be there for our child while they're growing up and in case something happens to me and Lucas." Brooke said wondering why Haley reacted so strangely to the mention of Nathan.

Haley took a moment for all the information to sink in. They wanted her to be the Godmother. She almost wanted to cry with happiness, knowing that Brooke and Lucas thought so much of her and trusted her with their child. And for a second her mind wandered to thinking about her and Nathan looking after the baby, which inevitably led to thoughts of them having a child of their own. But when the daydream stopped and she realized it would never happen, Haley's heart broke just a little bit more. "I really appreciate you trusting me so much, Brooke. And I would be honored to be the Godmother, but I can't stay here. I'm sorry." She said holding back tears.

Brooke watched Haley who she could tell was clearly struggling with some inner turmoil. It was obvious that there was something else troubling her friend and she intended to find out. "Haley, what's going on? And don't tell me that you miss your old life or that you don't belong here because we both know it's crap. You've told me how you don't really have contact with your old friends anymore. It seems like the only thing waiting for you back home is that asshole ex boyfriend of yours. Why would you want to go back when you could have an amazing life here? Lucas and I love you to pieces Haley. You've become our closest friend and we don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you.

Haley was crying even more now, realizing just what she was going to have to give up. Brooke pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair softly. "I'm sorry Haley. I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you to know how much we need you here. Besides this arranged marriage saga, you've been the best thing that's happened around here in a long time. Deb absolutely adores you. Even Dan has mellowed a little and you standing up for Nathan has really made a difference in the way he treats his son. Speaking of Nathan, he has been so much happier since you arrived. If you weren't here, working for Dan would be a punishment worse than death, but he actually seems enthusiastic about everything. He always tells me how helpful you are and how great is with working with you."

Haley pulled away and smiled at the brunette. "Thanks Brooke. Did Nathan really say those things?" she asked too emotional to worry about letting down her guard.

"Yeah, he did. Come to think of it, it's almost like Nathan has been the one most affected. I know you didn't get along very well in the beginning, but it seems that Nathan has let you in more than anyone else in a really long time. He's such a closed person, even to me and Lucas. Coop seems to be the only person he talks to… except for you. I don't know how much you know about his history, but Nathan's life before you arrived consisted of partying and women. He used to have a different woman over every night and lived to party. But he never seemed happy. I don't think he's been to a single party event since you got here and Lucas says he hasn't had any women over either, yet he's the happiest he's been in a long time. And I know it has something to do with you."

Haley blushed profusely, unable to hide her embarrassment. Brooke was getting dangerously close to the truth. Even though that worried Haley a little, she couldn't help but feel a sense of relief that Nathan hadn't been with anyone else since her. Caught up in her thoughts, Haley didn't notice Brooke watching her closely.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't see until now. Something happened between you and Nathan, didn't it?"

Haley looked up suddenly with appearing like a deer caught in headlights. By the knowing look on her friends face, she realized that she wasn't going to be able to deny it. "It was nothing. We slept together once. End of story."

"No way, Haley. Don't even bother lying to me. I know there's more to it and I'm not letting you leave here until you spill." Said Brooke crossing her arms and glaring at the blonde.

Haley looked back up at Brooke, letting the tears flow. She'd held the pain in over the last month and now that she'd let her defenses slip, there was no stopping it. "I'm in love with him Brooke. But he doesn't feel the same way."

Brooke's heart broke for her friend. It was clear how much she was hurting. "Are you sure? Maybe he does." She asked thinking back on how often she had noticed Nathan looking at Haley when he thought nobody else would notice. She'd never paid much attention to it, but now it all made sense.

"I'm sure Brooke. And I can't take it anymore. It hurts every time I see him. Please don't ask me to stay, because I can't." she cried.

Brooke hugged her closely again and let her cry. She could see that's what Haley needed.

"I wish you would have talked to me about this." whispered Brooke while stroking her hair.

"I couldn't. I was too ashamed. I slept with my fiancés brother."

"What on earth would you have to be ashamed of? The arranged marriage was a sham. You didn't do anything wrong… unless it was before…"

Brooke was cut off by Haley "It was the first night I arrived Brooke! God, I feel like such a slut. How could I sleep with someone I just met… and then be stupid enough to fall in love with him?"

"Shh, It's ok. I must admit I'm surprised, but it's not like you and Lucas were in love. You didn't even know each other. It just seems a little out of character for you Haley. I know that your ex, Chris, was the only other guy you've been with so what on earth made you sleep with Nathan?"

"I don't know what it is Brooke. But from the moment I met him it was this instant connection, like he is my soul mate… well that's how it was for me anyway. I guess Nathan is just used to sleeping around."

Brooke could see Haley was emotionally exhausted and decided not to push it any further. But she had a feeling that Haley was wrong about Nathan, and Brooke was determined to find out how he felt about her friend.

Coop sat down at the table and handed Nathan a beer. "So how's it going Nate?"

Nathan smiled weakly before taking a gulp of his beer. "Same old. Works ok. Dad hasn't been riding me too badly."

Coop chuckled. "Actually, I meant how's it going working with Haley. Last week you seemed a bit on edge. Have you managed to maintain your sanity?"

"I think the answer to that is yes, but I can't be sure. Most of the time it's fine because we're busy, but sometimes I see her out of the corner of my eye, or I smell her perfume as she walks by and I have to restrain myself from kissing her. It's crazy Coop. I don't know how long I can stop myself." He sighed

"Well… maybe you shouldn't"

Nathan jerked his head up looking at Coop as if he were an alien. "Excuse me?"

"I mean it Nathan. I'll admit, when I first found out about the two of you, I was seriously against it. I thought you were just infatuated with the girl and that if you let it go anywhere, not only would you break her heart, but you'd cause major problems with your family. But it's been a month Nathan and you're still pining away for her. I believe that you love her, and if she feels the same way then maybe you should go for it. You can't please everyone else all of your life."

Nathan couldn't believe what Coop was saying. He had spent the last month convincing himself that he was doing the right thing, putting himself through hell being around Haley without being able to touch her and now his uncle was telling him to go for it? As tempting as it was, Nathan knew he couldn't live with himself if he betrayed Lucas and put Haley in such a messy situation. No, he'd stick with his plan and hope that forcing himself to play the friend card with her for the rest of his life wouldn't kill him. "No. I've already made up my mind. I'm not going to do that to Haley or to Lucas."

"Ok Nate. But you're going to have to move on then. You can't spend the rest of your life pining after your brother's wife."

"I know. You're right. And that's what I'm gonna do. Starting with the ball on Friday." said Nathan enthusiastically. He would take Reigan to the Ball, have an amazing time followed by some even more amazing sex which would make him forget all about Haley.

"Good. So who are you taking?" asked Coop curiously

"Reigan"

"As in Reigan Sharpe? As in superbitch… sorry, supermodel extraordinaire?" asked Cooper warily. He couldn't stand the woman and no matter how many times he tried to warn Nathan about her, he wouldn't listen, insisting they were just having a good time.

"Yes, Coop. Reigan Sharpe. And I don't want to hear about it." He said

"I just don't understand why you can't see her for what she really is." Said Coop in frustration

Nathan shook his head impatiently. "And what is she?"

"That woman is a snake. She's a conniving, nasty piece of work who gets her jollies from screwing with other peoples lives. I don't care how beautiful she is on the outside, she's one of the ugliest people I've ever met. Just watch yourself Nate, she's always had her heart set on you… and the Scott millions, and I'm pretty sure she'd stop at nothing to get you."

Nathan scoffed loudly. "A bit dramatic don't you think Coop. It's not like that. We're fuck buddies, nothing more and she knows that. We don't talk, we fuck. There is no relationship between us and that's a mutual decision."

Coop knew not to push it any further but decided to keep an eye on Reigan at the ball. If she got even a hint of Nathan's feelings for Haley, she would try to destroy the poor girl on sight.


	10. The Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

_**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I certainly had fun writing it. **_

****

Lucas led Haley into the ballroom of the Scott mansion where most of the guests had already arrived and were drinking and chatting away.

"You look beautiful tonight Haley." He said with a warm smile. Lucas was determined to spend the night trying to show her just how much she would be missed if she left the next day. He had been saddened when Brooke informed him of their friend's plans, and they both decided that they needed to make her stay. He had also been shocked by Brooke's revelation of the relationship between the Haley and his brother. At first he was hurt that Nathan would betray him, but then looked at his fiancé and realized that you really had no say in who you fall for. He had seen the definite change in Nathan since Haley's arrival and decided that he would try to get the two back together.

"Thanks Lucas, but it's all your fiancés doing, not mine. She made this gorgeous dress and did my hair and makeup." She replied blushing at his compliment.

Haley had never really had people in her life to give her praise. Her father barely acknowledged her existence, her mother was never satisfied with her and Chris had only ever complimented her when he wanted something. But she did have to admit that she was looking exceptional for the ball. The golden hued ball gown she wore was strapless with a beaded bodice and had a flowing skirt that reached the floor. Her hair was curled into soft waves that reached the middle of her back, with some locks pinned up with diamante clips. Her make up was barely there, simply bronzing her skin and highlighting her cheekbones and big hazel eyes. Her lips were coated with the palest of pink gloss, making them shine like glass. She really was a vision.

"Speaking of… I see Brooke over by the bar. She had better not be drinking" he said with an edge of panic in his voice.

Haley placed her hand on his arm. "Lucas. Don't be ridiculous. You know Brooke would never drink in her condition. She's probably just waiting for us to arrive seeing as though she had to come by herself." Haley said feeling a little guilty about stealing her fiancé as a date for the evening. As far as she was concerned, tomorrow and the truth couldn't come fast enough.

"Hi" Haley said as they reached Brooke at the bar. When she didn't respond, Haley followed her friends gaze over to the dance floor where she saw what was causing the brunettes death glare. Nathan was dancing with his date for the evening. Haley struggled to remember her name, but was too busy trying to maintain her composure at seeing how close the two were. It was plain for all to see that they were currently or had previously been lovers. Her heart constricted, but she couldn't force herself to look away.

Taking a closer look at the woman, Haley couldn't help but realize who she was. Reigan Sharpe. The woman was practically a supermodel. A bitter chuckle escaped from her throat as she thought about how stupid she'd been to think that what she had with Nathan was special. No wonder he didn't love her. He had one of the most beautiful women in the world at his disposal, not to mention that she was basically the opposite of Haley physically. Reigan was quite tall, almost as tall as Nathan, with long straight black hair. She had pale blue grey eyes and her slender figure was the opposite of Haley's full curves. If this was Nathan's ideal woman, Haley knew she never even had a chance.

"Haley. Are you ok?" asked Lucas seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Brooke turned to look at them at snarled. "We'd all be a hell of a lot better if that bitch wasn't here."

Haley was a taken aback by Brooke's open hostility towards Reigan. "I take it you don't like her very much?"

"We've known her for years. She and Nathan… um, well you know. It's nothing serious, she's always jetting off somewhere for her career, but whenever she is home we have the displeasure of her company."

Haley sighed still not understanding the problem. "I get that you don't like her Brooke, but can you give me a hint as to why?"

"She is the most self-centered person I have ever met. She doesn't care about anyone else. She takes pleasure in causing trouble wherever she goes and doesn't care who she destroys in the process. She must be one hell of a lay because I don't know what else Nathan could possibly see in her." Brooke said still glaring at the couple on the dance floor.

Haley gasped as the thought of Nathan and Reigan in bed together flashed through her mind. It was definitely something she'd rather not think of ever again. She knew of Nathan's reputation as a bit of a playboy, but it was harder to deal with when she had the actual person standing right in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Haley. I wasn't even thinking. God I wish someone would just muzzle me sometimes." Brooke said feeling guilty for her comment

Lucas chuckled. "I'm sure that could be arranged."

Haley couldn't help but laugh along with him and before long Brooke was back to her normal perky self.

As he danced with Reigan, Nathan watched Haley across the room. He knew that seeing him with another woman had hurt Haley and felt the guilt coursing through him. He'd barely been able to take his eyes off her since she entered the room. She looked stunning and although many men would be envious of him holding Reigan Sharpe in his arms, he longed for it to be Haley. He and Reigan had always had an amazing chemistry together and spent most of their time in the bedroom, but it was different now. He was different. He was quickly realizing that no other woman would ever be enough for him.

Reigan had always loved spending time with Nathan, but she just couldn't seem to enjoy herself dancing in his arms. He had been distant all evening and while usually he would have picked her up from the airport and brought her back here before they ripped each others clothes off, he instead told her to meet him here just before the ball began. That had seriously pissed her off, because nobody acted that way with her. She was special and expected to be treated as such.

Reigan glanced up seeing the intense look in Nathan's eyes and followed his gaze over to Lucas, Brooke and another blond woman who appeared to be Lucas' date. She found that odd because for some reason Reigan had always felt as though Lucas and Brooke were more than just best friends. She watched as the woman turned around and locked eyes with her dance partner. They obviously knew each other and if she wasn't mistaken, Reigan thought that she saw a mixture of love and pain in those big brown eyes. Could she possibly have some competition for Nathan's affections? It seemed slightly ridiculous to her. Sure the blond was quite attractive, but nobody was as beautiful as her. There was no way that Nathan could want this other woman instead of her. She wouldn't stand for it. Reigan placed both hands on Nathan's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He seemed quite startled and barely responded, but Reigan didn't care, she just wanted to show everyone that Nathan Scott was hers.

"Let's go say hi to Lucas." Reigan said after Nathan had pulled away from her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the group of three by the bar.

"Hi Lucas. Brooke. How are you?" she said with fake cheeriness.

Lucas jumped in before Brooke caused a scene. "Hi Reigan. It's nice to see you."

Haley stood uncomfortably to the side. She had been hoping not to have to talk to either of them tonight and now she had no choice. Reigan looked at her. "I'm Reigan. I'm a _close_ friend of Nathan's" she said running a perfectly manicured hand up his arm in a way that screamed "I'm also fucking him so keep your hands off".

Even though it was painful to do so, Haley plastered a smile on her face and responded. "I'm Haley. It's nice to meet you."

"So how do you know the Scott brothers?" Reigan asked basking in how uncomfortable she appeared to be making Haley.

"Um… well…" she stuttered looking to Lucas for a response, but was soon cut off by Dan's voice booming from the front of the room. "Can we have everyone's attention please?"

He and Deb stood together in front of a microphone waiting for the noise to die down. "As you all know, we have asked you all here tonight to help us celebrate our 30th wedding anniversary." Dan said as the guests clapped their hands together.

"And while we think that is a darn fine reason to get all of our friends together, we have something else that we believe is cause for celebration. Deb and I would like to announce the engagement of our son Lucas Scott to Miss Haley James."

While most of the room erupted into cheers of congratulations, the small group of five was struck by a stunned silence. Nathan and Haley quickly glanced at each other gauging their reactions. Haley's face was quickly displayed a smile for the other guests, but Nathan could see the panic in her eyes. She obviously had no idea of his father's intention to announce the engagement that evening. Lucas still appeared startled but quickly recovered by taking Haley's elbow and moving them forward towards his parents who were calling for the young couple to join them. Brooke kept looking at her feet, while he noticed Reigan was smirking as though she found the whole thing amusing. He couldn't understand her response, but didn't have time to dwell on it as he watched the love of his life and his brother being hugged by his parents and congratulated by the gathering crowd. The sight made him feel ill and forced his jealousy and anger to return to the surface. He took Reigan's hand and pulled her across the floor and out of the ballroom.

Haley's mind went on auto pilot as she and Lucas were congratulated by his parents and their guests. It seemed as though they were all delighted for Lucas to be marrying her. If only they knew the truth. She felt like screaming out to them all that it was lie, but kept silent and hoped that she could get out of there as soon as possible. As she pulled herself away from yet another couple wishing her and Lucas well, Haley saw Nathan hurriedly leave the ballroom with Reigan. She knew she didn't have to guess twice as to where they were headed and the thought made her shiver.

After another half an hour of graciously accepting peoples best wishes, Haley made her way to the back of the ball room where Brooke was still standing.

"Are you ok Haley?" the brunette asked seeing how pale her friend was.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I think I'm done for the night. I can't handle any more of this." She said before adding "How about you? It was a bit of a shock for us all."

"I'm fine. Just looking forward to clearing this mess up tomorrow morning." Brooke hugged Haley tightly. "You're not going to just disappear on us tomorrow are you? We'll see you before you go, right?"

Haley smiled at her. "Of course. I've been living this lie for weeks now, what's another day?"

"Ok, well I'll let Lucas know that you've gone to your room."

"Thanks" Haley replied before discreetly making her way through the crowd and out of the ballroom.

Reigan stared at the bedroom door in disbelief. Nathan Scott had just rejected her. He had never rejected her before. No man had. Up until this moment she had begun to think of herself as irresistible. But from the scene that just unfolded, obviously that wasn't true.

Flashback.

_Nathan kicked his door shut behind them and begun pulling his clothes off just as Reigan was. Maybe he hadn't been instantly attracted and aroused by her the way he usually was, but surely after a quick tumble in the sack, he'd have forgotten all about Haley and be ready to move on… just as she was. It was official now. Haley was definitely going to marry his brother._

"_Hurry up babe. I've been waiting all night for this." Reigan purred from her position on the bed, posed provocatively and as naked as the day she was born._

_Nathan moved himself above her and kissed her forcefully. He felt her hands running up his back and over his shoulder blades. But instead of being aroused by her exploration of his body, he felt dirty and uncomfortable. He felt guilty, as though he was betraying Haley. Suddenly he froze and realized he couldn't go through with it. _

"_Nathan? What's wrong?" Reigan asked as he pulled himself away from her and stood at the edge of the bed refusing to meet her eyes._

"_I can't do this. I'm sorry." He said softly_

_Reigan was trying to remain calm, but on the inside she was fuming. What the hell did Nathan think he was trying to pull? Then she remembered his strange behavior all evening and the looks he shared with Haley._

"_You're in love with her." She stated simply_

_Nathan jerked his head up to look at her, but didn't deny it. He couldn't. He had been denying their love for weeks and it was killing him. Coop was right when he said he either had to fight for her or move on. Considering moving on didn't seem to be an option, he would have to fight for her. Although after the way he treated her, he wouldn't be surprised if she laughed in his face and married Lucas anyway, even if she didn't love him._

"_I'm really sorry Reigan, but I have to go" he said before quickly putting his clothes back on and racing out the room to find Haley._

_End of Flashback_

Reigan expelled an angry sigh. It's not that her feelings were hurt because basically she didn't really have any when it came to Nathan. Sure, they got along well and had great sex, but it's not like she loved him. She was simply not the 'loving kind'. Her career and her fame were what mattered. She didn't have time for commitments and enjoyed her free lifestyle too much to give it up. So she was definitely feeling something more akin to anger and a bruised ego. Nathan wouldn't get away with this. Neither would that stupid little bitch, Haley.

After taking some time out in the courtyard out the back, Haley decided to make her way back inside to her room. She wanted to stop thinking about everything that had happened since she arrived. She wanted to forget Nathan, because thinking of him only brought her pain. After reaching the top of the stairs Haley collided with another body. She peered up to see a disheveled looking Reigan. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she'd been doing to get that way.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Haley apologized trying to stop her voice from wavering.

"What's wrong? You look a little…flustered" Reigan said trying to lull the blond into a false sense of friendship.

"I'm fine. Sorry, but I have to get going." Haley muttered

"Oh. Ok, well I look forward to seeing you again. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Reigan called over her shoulder with a smirk

Haley knew she should just run to her room and ignore the comment, but she was a curious person by nature and seemed to enjoy torturing herself. "Why is that?"

"Well, you're marrying Lucas. I'm with Nathan. We're bound to cross paths regularly." The innocence that Reigan exuded would have been enough to get her nominated for an Oscar. She'd had to pretend with people all her life, so fooling Haley posed no problem for her at all.

"So it's serious with Nathan then?" Haley asked trying desperately to act aloof.

"Yeah. Nate and I have known each other a long time, but we've never really given our relationship a chance because I've been so busy traveling for my career. But I'm ready to settle down and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. I wouldn't be surprised if our wedding is next after yours." Reigan said with a fake smile. She could see how painful hearing this information was to the blonde… and she loved every second of it.

"I see. Well, I hope it works out for you both." She said softly before walking hurriedly to her room. She felt as though all the air had been knocked out of her. There was no way Haley could wait until the next day to leave. She needed to escape the Scott mansion immediately, convinced that seeing Nathan even once more would hurt her beyond repair.

"Luke!" Nathan hissed from behind his brother, interrupting what appeared to be an intense conversation with Brooke.

Lucas turned around to see his brother looking quite distressed. "What's up Nate?"

"Where's Haley?" Nathan asked impatiently while scanning the room hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

Brooke responded for him. "She went to her room. She's had enough for tonight." She said with an edge of accusation to her voice. Brooke knew it wasn't entirely Nathan's fault that Haley was leaving, especially because he didn't know the truth, but it was easy to focus the blame on him. Besides, she could put her snippiness down to hormones!

"Why do you need to find her?" Lucas asked trying to appear overprotective. Maybe if he could get Nathan to admit his feelings for Haley, they could convince her to stay. That is, if Nathan really did love her. At this stage it was just a hunch they both had.

"None of your business Luke"

"Well considering you're frantically trying to find MY fiancé, I'd say it is my business." He replied coolly, waiting for Nathan's temper to kick in.

"This is a joke Luke. It's all a god damned joke. You don't even love her." Nathan stated trying not to raise his voice, but it was difficult when he kept thinking of Lucas sharing a future with Haley.

"What? And you do?" Lucas taunted, knowing that he was close to something. But instead of Nathan yelling or getting aggravated as expected, he simply looked Lucas straight in the eyes and said softly. "Yes. I do love her."

Brooke and Lucas both grinned at him before exclaiming at the same time "I knew it!". Nathan was startled by their response to his confession, the confusion clearly evident on his face.

"We know about your relationship with Haley." Brooke said quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"And it's cool, Nathan. She loves you too." Lucas added clapping his brother on the back reassuringly.

"What? But… you're engaged. Aren't you pissed at me?"

Lucas chuckled quietly before moving a little closer to Brooke and entwining his fingers with hers for Nathan to see. "I am engaged Nate. But Brooke's my fiancée, not Haley."

The younger Scott's jaw dropped slightly wondering how that had happened when he had only known the two to be best friends. "Wow. That's great. Any more surprises in store for me tonight?" he joked

"You're going to be an uncle" Lucas replied with a smirk.

"Seriously?" Nathan asked staring at Brooke's stomach which he noticed had a slight roundness to it. "Hang on. If you two are getting married, then why does everyone think that you and Haley are still engaged? Does she know? You'd better not be lying to her Luke or I'll…"

"She knows. She's been helping us keep it a secret. We're going to tell your parents at breakfast tomorrow… before she leaves" Replied Brooke.

"Leaves? Where is she going?" asked Nathan who was starting to panic.

"She's going home. She thinks you don't love her Nathan, and it's too hard for her to be around you." Brooke said softly, not wanting him to feel too guilty.

"Oh god. This is all my fault. I made her believe that what we had was nothing. I just didn't want to hurt you Luke. But I ended up hurting the only woman I've ever loved."

"It's not too late. Just go and talk to her and let her know how you feel. She loves you and I'm pretty sure she'll be more than happy to hear what you have to tell her." Brooke said before giving a quick encouraging hug and watching him race away to find Haley.

A short time later Nathan knocked on Haley's door loudly. When she didn't answer, he opened the door readying himself to share his feelings. He was willing to beg at her feet if she would just give them a chance. But to his dismay, there was no sign of her. He walked into her en suite to find it empty before taking a closer look around the room. Something was missing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. After a few seconds he realized what it was… her guitar. Nathan knew how much Haley's music meant to her and she always kept her guitar on a chair near the window, but it was gone. Opening the door to the walk in closet he found that there were still clothes hanging, but it was in a bit of disarray with clothing and shoes strew across the floor. It was definitely not looking good. Surely she wouldn't have left. Not without saying goodbye to at least Lucas and Brooke. He would have like to think she'd say goodbye to him too, but why would she when he had constantly reminded her that they were nothing more than friends who made a mistake by sleeping together and betraying his brother. Then he turned and saw it. A letter on the desk. He quickly made his way over and picked up the piece of paper, dreading to find what she had written.

_Dear Brooke,_

_I'm addressing this to you because I know you will be the one to find this letter. You're too damn nosy for your own good, so don't deny that you've come to check on me! No, seriously, I know you are worried about me and I love you for caring so much. Thank you for becoming an amazing friend to me in such a short amount of time. I'm going to miss you like crazy because I don't think I've ever had a friend as good as you._

_Look after yourself, Lucas and the baby. I just know you are going to be the happiest family ever, and you deserve it. Tell Lucas that I'm glad we were forced into this situation because I feel blessed to have known him. And even though I could never love him as you do, I love him as a friend. I'm sorry I can't rise up to the task of being the Godmother to your baby. You know I would love to, but unfortunately I just can't stay here. _

_As soon as I have settled, I will contact you with my address and hopefully you can send the rest of my stuff. I've decided not to go back to my parent's home. I haven't lived there for a couple of years now and I doubt they'll be too thrilled to have me back when they find out the engagement is off. So I'm going to start a new life for myself. And even though I don't have my heart's desire, I have my other love… my music. It has always made me so happy performing to make a living, so that's what I'm going to do._

_Please give my apologies to Dan and Deb for not saying goodbye and for ruining their plans. I'm sorry I'm leaving you and Lucas to deal with them alone. _

_And finally, say goodbye to Nathan for me. But please, Brooke, don't tell him why I left. And don't blame him. It's not his fault that he doesn't love me. He's an amazing man who has a bright future ahead of him and I don't want him feel guilty. I honestly wish him all the best and hope that he finds someone to love the way I love him. _

_I will be in touch soon. _

_Love always,_

_Haley_


	11. The Good, The Bad & The Unbearable

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I had some absolutely thoughtful comments. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was quite interesting to write. Even though I got quite emotionally involved with the characters in my last story, I think the highs and lows in this one have affected me more, especially this chapter. It was quite emotional. I know it's a little shorter than my other chapters, but it's packed with drama. Please review and let me know what you think of the twists and turns. **_

_**Please Note: This chapter moves back and forth between the present (1 week after the Anniversary Ball) and flashbacks of events during that week. All flashbacks are in Italics.**_

****

Haley woke up, blinking furiously against the harsh light of morning. She smiled to herself and sighed contentedly, feeling blanketed by warmth. Her smile grew even wider when the arm around her waist pulled her back even closer to the warm, muscular body attached to it underneath the sheets. Oh, how she loved waking up this way. She glanced down at the large male hand that covered hers, her heart swelling at the sight of the matching white gold wedding bands. Haley just couldn't believe it. She was a wife! A week ago she thought her life was over and she was struggling to pull herself out of a deep despair. Never would she have thought that a week later she would find a wonderful man wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But then, life does move in mysterious ways.

Lucas followed Brooke into her apartment trying desperately to think of something to ease her mind. What a horrible week it had been. Lucas thought back to the disaster that was the evening of his parent's Anniversary Ball.

"_You look really tired babe. You wanna go to bed?" Lucas asked Brooke who was sitting at a table watching the other guests talk and dance the night away._

_She smile faintly at her fiancé. "Yeah. I should probably check on Haley too."_

_Ten minutes later he was startled by the sight of his fiancé sobbing softly as she entered his room. She was clutching a piece of paper and unable to answer his concerned questions, she handed it to him. _

_After reading Haley's letter, Lucas pulled her close, trying to soothe her. "I'm sorry Brooke. I know how close you've become to Haley. I'm gonna miss her too."_

"_Can I stay in here with you tonight? I know we decided I would stay in a guest room so there's no chance anyone would see us together, but I just need… I need you tonight." She whispered _

_His heart almost broke looking into her forlorn eyes, feeling her pain. His simple reply was kissing her softly. He helped her out of her dress, unpinned her raven hair and slid off her shoes and underwear. Brooke knew what Lucas was doing. Normally he would have been paranoid about them being caught together and having their relationship exposed, but tonight he was distracting her from her thoughts. He would make love to her and hold her while she slept, and God how she loved him for it._

"_I love you" she whispered as a Lucas joined her in his bed. Luke smiled at her before capturing her lips with his. He took her on a slow, sensuous journey, leaving no part of her untouched. Quick soft butterfly kisses became hot, wet, open mouthed kisses as he devoured her body hungrily._

_As he entered her slowly, their eyes locked together and their feelings were expressed without the need for words. Brooke met him thrust for thrust, urging him on until they both reached their climax and waves of ecstasy washed over them._

_Lucas' plan had worked. Within minutes Brooke was asleep with a small smile on her face. He couldn't protect her from pain, but at least he could take her away from it for a while. But instead of finding peace in sleep himself, Lucas lay awake dreading the morning ahead when they would reveal their relationship to his mother and father. And even though he knew it would be one of the hardest confrontations of his life, he felt an odd niggling feeling of foreboding, as though tomorrow would be much worse than he ever thought. _

If only telling his parent's the truth had been the worst of his worries thought Lucas woefully. The pain of what happened that night will stay fresh in his memory forever. It had been a week, and still he felt like a zombie. Brooke was no better, far worse actually. She needed him right now. Needed him to be strong and get them both through the heartache of losing a child.

Haley watched her husband sleeping beside her and a feeling of contentment she'd never had in life before washed over her. She thought back to that night a week ago that changed her life forever.

_Haley hadn't moved from her position on the hotel's king size bed since she arrived almost two hours ago. She simply lay there, thinking about the events of the night that had brought her to Las Vegas. After her run-in with Reigan, Haley had packed a bag, left her note for Brooke and taken a taxi to the airport. One of her old friends that she had performed with was now living in Sin City and she decided to start her new life there. It was too late to call her friend and impose herself at such short notice, so she'd booked into a hotel and planned on contacting her friend in the morning._

_A loud knock on the door of her suite jolted Haley from her tearful reverie. Who the hell could it be? All she wanted was to be left alone to wallow in her sadness._

"_Room service" spoke the muffled voice from the other side of the door._

_Haley's brow furrowed in annoyance. She hadn't ordered any room service. There was no way that she could eat even one morsel of food feeling the way she did now. Lifting herself up from the bed, Haley wiped frantically at her eyes, trying to remove the evidence of her tears. Upon opening the door she found that a trolley with a single covered tray was waiting for her outside. She poked her head out the door looking for any sign of the hotel staff member who must have left it there, but the hall was empty. Sighing loudly, she wheeled the trolley into her room before lifting the silver lid from the platter. _

_Haley gasped when she saw what lay beneath. A burgundy velvet jeweler's box holding what looked to be an outrageously expensive diamond ring. It was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen and it was accompanied by a note on fancy stationery, which read 'Marry Me?'._

_A few more tears escaped the blonde's eyes as she took in the beautiful display before her. Some lucky woman was being proposed to tonight. If only she were that lucky. After a few moments Haley realized that the trolley must have been brought to the wrong room and decided to head into the hallway again to see if anyone was around to claim it. _

_She stumbled back in surprise after opening the door to find Nathan on the other side. Her mind whirled, but no words would come. She was actually speechless._

_Nathan resisted the urge to smirk at Haley's reaction which could easily be described as gob smacked! The poor girl looked as though she'd seen a ghost, but his amusement soon ended when he took in her appearance and realized she must have been crying for hours. Her eyes were red and tear stains were visible on her cheeks. His heart clenched thinking about how much pain she had been through over the past few hours. And even though he too had suffered and been frantic about finding her, he knew the emotional strain she had endured was enormous._

_He stepped forward and ushered them both into the suite, closing the door and walking her over the bed, where he sat her down carefully. She hadn't taken her wide eyes off him once._

"_Hales. Are you ok?" he asked gently_

_Haley reached forward and gently touched his face. She wasn't sure this was real and needed to touch him to make sure it wasn't a dream, or a hallucination. He moved into her touch, letting her hand cup his cheek, before placing a soft kiss in her palm._

"_Nathan" she uttered softly. "What are you doing here?"_

_He smiled at the woman he loved before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I would have thought that was obvious." _

_Haley looked at him in confusion. None of this was making sense. She was in Las Vegas. Nathan was there… kissing her. What did it mean? He was supposed to be back home with Reigan. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even realize that Nathan had left her side, until he returned and knelt down in front of her so that he was at eye level with her._

_Her eyes dropped to his hand which was holding the velvet box before realization hit and her gaze went back up to his. He took hold of her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you Hales. Will you marry me?" _

_There were a million and one questions that she should have asked. This was all so sudden. What about Reigan? What had changed his mind? Was this the right thing to do when they had only known each other two months? When did he realize he loved her? Did he really love her? No… that wasn't one of them. She could see clearly by the look in his eyes that he was very much in love with her. She didn't doubt it. And it was that certainty that prompted her simple response. "Yes"._

_Nathan released a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding and placed the ring on her finger while grinning widely with relief._

"_I'm sorry Hales. I've hurt you so badly, but I thought I was doing the right thing by making you believe I didn't love you. Now I see that we're meant to be together and nothing would have kept us apart." He said passionately._

_Haley smiled and leant forward kissing him fervently. Nathan stood up, pulling her with him and lift her up in his arms. Automatically her legs wrapped around his waist, their bodies melding closer together. No more words were spoken as Nathan lowered them onto the bed and made love to his fiancé, showing her just how much she meant to him. Showing her that she was his world._

_Afterwards, holding Haley in his arms, Nathan felt free. All of his life he had felt as though he had been caged in by his families circumstances.. No one ever really knowing him, never really taking the time to know him… to love him. But now he had the love of this amazing woman and he was free to love her back. It didn't matter what happened when they returned home, or how his family handled the news, because the only thing he cared about was Haley, and making her happy._

"_I'm so happy right now, Nathan." Haley sighed into his chest._

"_Me too."_

"_It's definitely been a night full of surprises" she chuckled happily_

"_Well I've got one more surprise for you baby." He said with a smirk._

_Haley lifted herself up on one elbow to study him carefully. "Nathan Scott! What are you talking about it?" she questioned slapping his arm playfully when he laughed at her. "Is it a good surprise?"_

"_I sure think so." He replied before closing his eyes, knowing full well that it would irritate her._

"_Well…?" She asked with what Nathan considered the most adorable whiny voice he'd ever heard._

_Nathan sat up pretending to ignore her question. "How long do you want our engagement to be?" he asked nonchalantly_

"_Nathan Scott! Tell me what the surprise is or..." she stopped short upon seeing his cheeky grin. "What are you up to?"_

_Nathan ignored her again. "The engagement, Hales. How long?"_

_Haley furrowed her brow, but knew how stubborn Nathan could be and decided to play along. "I don't know. A year seems to be the norm, I guess." She replied, not really caring. She was happy just knowing that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her._

"_I was thinking a few hours." _

"_A few hours? What are you talking about? Did I miss something?" she said. Nathan couldn't resist how cute she looked when she was confused, and pulled her to him for a quick kiss._

"_A few hours for our engagement Hales. We're getting married in a few hours."_

Brooke sat on her couch with her feet curled up underneath her. She could hear Lucas pottering around in the kitchen making them a cup of tea, and felt guilty for letting him pamper her so much. He'd been so amazing over the past week, when she'd barely been able to keep it together and the feeling of guilt kept creeping up on her. Lucas had lost a child too, yet here he was being strong for her and not allowing himself to grieve properly. Strong wasn't even the right word for it. His love, tenderness and patience with her had been nothing short of miraculous.

_Brooke woke in the early hours gripped with a searing pain in her belly. Her eyes flew open and immediately she knew something was wrong with the baby. _

"_Luke! Wake up!" she said forcefully while nudging his sleeping form._

_Luke woke up with a start and upon seeing the panicked look on Brooke's face, he knew something was seriously wrong. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"_

_She doubled over in pain again before being able to reply. Lucas jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes with lightning speed. He threw back the covers and lifted her into his arms, ready to put a robe around her and race to the hospital. He froze when he saw the pool of blood on the bed and felt the sticky substance on her legs._

_His sharp intake of breath caused Brooke to look up at his horror stricken face before she followed his gaze and saw what had caused him to tense. "Oh God, Luke. I can't lose the baby" she cried, nestling her head into his shoulder._

_Thirty minutes later Lucas was being ushered into Brooke's hospital room where his fiancé was waiting for him so that the doctor could explain what was happening. He told them Brooke had suffered a miscarriage. That there was nothing that she could have done differently, it was just nature's way of telling them that the baby wasn't developing properly. Brooke was sobbing, and Lucas knew that his sense of loss couldn't even compare to that of his fiancé. _

"_But there is some good news I'd like to share with you." The doctor said as the couple looked up at him in bewilderment. How could there possibly be any good news at this point? It felt as if their lives were over._

"_You were having twins Brooke, and the other baby is perfectly healthy." He said with a slight smile._

_Brooke looked at Lucas in shock. How was she supposed to feel about this? Should she be happy, relieved that she still had one of her children, or did that make her a bad mother for not being completely destroyed by the death of her other child? _

_Lucas was having similar thoughts. The news of their baby being miscarried had devastated him. Upon hearing of their second child he experienced a rush of joy, but almost felt guilty for allowing himself to feel anything but sorrow. _

_He stayed with Brooke that night in the hospital and watched her sleep, wondering if they would ever be truly happy again._

"Here you go." Luke said with a smile as he handed Brooke a cup of steaming hot tea before sitting next to her on the couch.

She leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "Thank you" she said softly, a tear escaping from her eye.

Lucas watched her intently and realized there had been a shift within her. The radiant spark that had deserted her was now faintly perceptible in her eyes. She was coming back to him from that darkness and despair which had held her captive all week. Gently placing both of their mugs on the coffee table, Lucas pulled her to him and held her close.

"We're going to be ok Brooke." He whispered softly, knowing she needed his reassurance and faith in her.

"I know. We have to be. We lost a part of us, but I can't allow myself to wallow anymore. We have another baby to be strong for and to thank God for every day." She said as she placed both of their hands on her stomach.

Lucas smiled into her hair. Everything really was going to be ok. And even though he never would have imagined being happy ever again after that night, he now knew it was possible… for both of them… and their baby.


	12. The Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

_**A/N: Firstly, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It was a wonderful response and I appreciate your kind words. This is the second last chapter in this story as I really don't want to drag it out needlessly. The basic story has been planned from the beginning, but I have cut it back a little because some of the storyline was unnecessary. Please review as it really is appreciated.**_

Nathan's mind wandered as he sat in the back of the cab with his wife on their way home to the Scott mansion. He remembered how utterly panicked he was that night a week ago when he went after Haley.

Directly after reading the note she had left behind, Nathan made a few calls and organized for a contact of his to find out if she was booked on a flight leaving the city. Within fifteen minutes it had been confirmed that Haley was in fact scheduled to leave on a flight to Las Vegas that was departing almost immediately. He quickly made a reservation for the next available flight to Las Vegas and without much hassle at all, found out which hotel she was staying at. It just so happened to be one of the many hotels owned by Scott Enterprises, so Nathan had no trouble getting the details as well as upgrading her room, hoping to be staying there with her.

When Nathan realized that he could have lost her, it opened his eyes to the fact that he wanted to be with her forever. So after quickly packing a bag and heading to the airport, he boarded the plane and spent the majority of the two hour flight making arrangements for their wedding… the wedding he hoped to God she would agree to. After reaching his destination, buying the rings, organizing a tux for himself and a finding a shop open 24 hours for Haley to choose any dress she wanted, Nathan was buzzing with excitement, he just knew that she would say yes.

Now, here they were, a week later, husband and wife, but hanging over their happiness was black cloud. Neither of them had had any contact with his family, so now they had the task of announcing their marriage to his parents. Nathan knew it wasn't going to go down too well, but he didn't care. He now had Haley with him forever, and that was all that mattered.

He looked across at Haley who had remained silent throughout the cab ride, staring out the window and from the tenseness of her shoulders, she was no doubt stressing about the reception they were going to receive upon their return. He simply reached out for her hand, entwining their fingers and squeezed gently, reassuring her that he was right there with her.

"It's going to be ok, Hales. We've talked about this. Yeah, my parents are going to be angry and things might even get a bit ugly, but we can handle it…together." He said with a smile

Haley smiled back before moving closer and placing a tender kiss on his lips. "I love you."

Nathan kissed her back, but more passionately this time. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against hers and whispered "I love you too, Mrs Scott."

Haley grinned widely, still loving the sound of her new name. Loved that it symbolized that she would be bound to Nathan for the rest of their lives. "I love being Mrs Nathan Scott. You've made me so happy, Nate." She said softly, cupping his cheek and looking deep into his eyes. Nathan moved his lips to the centre of her palm and placed a loving kiss there before replying. "Marrying you was the best thing I've ever done, Hales. Standing in front of that celebrant and swearing our eternal love to each other was definitely the happiest moment of my life."

Haley was overwhelmed by the truth in his words and a few tears of joy escaped down her cheeks. "Mine too"

"As great as our wedding was, we can have a proper ceremony with family friends if you want Hales. I've been feeling kind of guilty that I didn't give you a dream wedding with all the trimmings."

Haley took both his hands in hers. "You're right. It wasn't my dream wedding." She said softly with a chuckle. "I'm pretty sure no little girl really dreams of a shotgun wedding in a chapel in Las Vegas at 5am, but Nate, I loved it. It was ours. I'm glad that it was just the two of us because it's something that will always belong to the two of us, and only us. Our own private memory."

Before Nathan could respond, they felt the car pull to a stop and looked up to see that they were now parked out the front of the Scott home. Haley felt a shiver run down her spine as a feeling of foreboding washed over her. This was not going to go well at all.

After the cab had sped off, the newlyweds grabbed their luggage before Nathan opened the front door, placing the bags down on the floor. As soon as the door opened, they could hear loud voices from the dining room which was just off the foyer where the couple was currently standing silently, anxiously. After a few moments it was clear that the voices belonged to Dan, Deb and Lucas, and it appeared as though Lucas had just broken the news to them that he and Haley were not to be married. Nathan indicated for Haley to stay where she was while he went to see what was going on. She watched as her husband crossed the foyer and entered the dining room and felt a sense of unease and guilt that he was going to handle this alone, so she quickly followed his footsteps to the entryway and decided to stay back until she felt the need to join him.

Nathan entered the room quietly and found his father and brother looked about ready to kill each other.

Lucas sighed with frustration. Nothing seemed to be getting through to his father. Why couldn't he just accept that he and Haley didn't want to be married and that was the end of it? If Dan was taking this news so badly, he could only imagine how poorly the news of his engagement to Brooke, and her pregnancy would be received. But that wasn't going to happen, not yet. The last thing his fiancé needed right now was to be dealing with the wrath of Dan Scott, so Lucas had left his relationship with her out of his explanation and simply told his parents that he didn't love Haley and wouldn't marry her. "No, Dad. There is nothing you can say to change my mind. Haley and I will not be getting married!" he yelled at his father, feeling as though he had finally reached the end of his rope.

"You listen to me Lucas, and you listen good. You _will_ marry Haley James. Now, I assume that you have already told her that you plan to end the engagement, causing her to leave and that your previous story about her going to visit friends for a while was just a cover up. I don't care what you have to do to get her back here, but you will, and you will convince her that you do want this marriage." Dan threatened menacingly. He had been unable to control his temper, but found that yelling at his son was getting nowhere. Being more restrained and simply laying down the law with him would probably get a better result. "You hear me Lucas? You will marry her!"

"No. He won't." Nathan stated firmly as he finally made his presence in the entryway known. All three heads turned towards him. His mother looked extremely surprised to see him. Lucas looked relieved to see his brother who had disappeared a week ago, as well as a little grateful that the heat had been taken off him for a moment. However, his father just looked irritated that he had interrupted the argument and put his nose in where it wasn't wanted.

Nathan swore he could see a vein about to pop in his father's neck before he spat out coldly "This is none of your business. I know you were never keen on the idea, but your brother will be marrying Haley James."

Nathan remained calm before stating flatly "He can't." He had to stay in control of his emotions or this situation would only get worse. Nathan had never been known for keeping his temper, but he had to try, and as soon as he felt his wife's small, delicate hand take his discretely from behind, he knew that he now had all the support he would ever need.

Dan's scowl turned into an amused smirk before he stated sarcastically "And why's that, Nathan?"

Haley decided it was time to stand beside her husband so that they could face this together. She stepped forward into the entryway to make her presence known, keeping her fingers entwined with Nathan's as he smiled down at her and then looked back at his father. "Because she's already married…to me."

The room went silent except for a gasp from Deb who had gone pale and looked a little unsteady on her feet. Haley immediate raced to her side and sat her down on a seat at the table. She knelt down in front of her and asked if she wanted a glass of water, but Deb simply glared at her and pulled her hand from Haley's grasp as though it burned.

It's not that Deb was extremely upset with Haley, but this woman the cause of the current dispute in her family and after just finding out about Nathan's marriage to her, it would only get worse. She had watched the relationship between Dan and Nathan gradually get worse and worse as the years went by despite her best efforts, and now she had a feeling it would be destroyed, unfortunately, Haley seemed the easiest person to blame.

Nathan saw the interaction between his wife and mother and immediately felt sorry for Haley. She was going to be persecuted as much as he was, maybe even more so. She returned to his side and he pulled her close, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Dan still hadn't uttered a word, but looked as though he wanted to strangle one or both of them. Nobody defied Dan's wishes! Nathan glanced at Luke and saw that he was smiling at them and was obviously happy for the couple. "Congratulations" Luke said sincerely.

Dan's head whipped around to face his eldest son, fixing him with a glare. "Shut up Lucas!" he roared. Someone else may have just seen this for what it was. A change in plans. Simply replacing one son in the agreement for another, but not Dan Scott. Not only did he loathe being disobeyed, he couldn't stand the thought of Nathan being the one behind his plans falling apart. He turned to his youngest son and stated viciously "You son of a bitch! You've always been a worthless trouble maker, but this is fucking ridiculous Nathan."

Haley felt her husband tense at his father's words. She could only imagine how many times he had been called worthless in his lifetime and she could see that it still affected him. The anger that had been building within her was now ready to violently explode.

"You shut up Dan! Your son is not worthless. Nathan is an amazing man who deserves to be loved and respected. A man who deserves a lot better than to be stuck with a rotten father like you." She stated through gritted teeth. Everyone seemed shocked by her outburst, but Nathan was simply proud. Proud that he had married a woman strong enough to stand up to a tyrant like his father, and a wife who would stand up for him when his own family had allowed him to be treated this way.

Haley was feeling empowered but soon shrank back a little when her new father-in-law glared at her with pure hatred. "That's enough Miss James." He warned forebodingly

With her last ounce of defiance, Haley raised her head up high and retorted "It's Mrs Scott, not Miss James." Nathan smiled, loving how feisty she could be. He hadn't really seen this side of his wife and was looking forward to exploring all aspects of her character in the years to come, because the more he knew her, the more he loved her.

Haley took comfort as Nathan squeezed her hand supportively, reminding her that they were in this together. She looked back at Dan and found him smirking at her knowingly. It gave her the chills.

"Not for long _Miss James_. Do you honestly believe that this _marriage_ will last? Nathan is a playboy. He loves women… plural. Do you really think that you will be able to keep him coming back for more? Let's face it. When he gets tired of screwing you, he'll move onto his next _slut_."

Haley recoiled at his harsh words, but upon feeling Nathan tense up she worried more about keeping the situation under control. Knowing that her husband was about to lose it and hit his father, she simply tugged on his hand pulling him back and stating softly "Please, Nate. I'm ok. We're ok. Don't waste your time on him."

Nathan looked down into her pleading eyes and felt the anger flow from him. He didn't want Haley to see him being violent. It wasn't who he was.

"Listen to your_ wife_ Nathan. Because if you touch me, you can leave and forget about ever coming back." Dan warned

It was at that moment that Nathan felt as though he'd had an epiphany. He was going to leave, and he wasn't coming back. Nathan Scott was though with his father. Through with Scott Enterprises. And the feeling was amazing. He looked at his father with a smile. "Don't worry _Dan_. I'm not going to hit you. And don't bother with the threats because they're pointless. I am leaving. And I'm not coming back. We're done."

As controlled as Dan usually appeared, the shock was more than apparent on his face after Nathan's declaration. Lucas was also shocked, but felt proud that his brother was finally taking a stand against their father. It gave him the strength to realize that if need be, after he breaks the news about Brooke and the baby to them, he could walk away too.

Deb, who had remained silent during the heated exchange quickly jumped up from her chair and pleaded for the Nathan to stay and work it out. He told her that it was too late and he wouldn't put up with his father's crap any longer. That if she should do the same because she deserved better.

As Nathan turned and pulled Haley back into the foyer he heard his father yell loudly "Get out of my house and take your little whore with you!"

* * *

Brooke sat on the couch of her apartment waiting for Lucas to return home. He had decided that after putting off telling his parents about the broken engagement for a week, with still no news from Nathan or Haley, it was time to go and spill the beans. She had wanted to be there to support her fiancé, but also knew Lucas was right when he refused to let her go. The doctor had warned her to avoid stressful situations to ensure no problems arose for the baby.

Having gotten over the worst of her grief and sadness of losing one of her babies, Brooke was now concentrating on the joy of having the other baby safe and well. The night before had been a turning point for her where she realized that moping about wasn't going to be any good for the baby, her or Lucas who had been nothing short of amazing throughout the whole ordeal. As they lay in bed that night, Lucas surprised her by singing to the baby. She had joined in with him and it was like they were really connecting with their unborn child. She had resolved to make it a nightly tradition… singing the baby to sleep.

Just as Brooke was in the last verse of her current nursery rhyme, she heard the key in the lock and looked up to see Lucas entering with a wide grin on his face. She found that completely odd because she doubted that Dan and Deb would have taken his news very well.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked

"I have a surprise for you." He replied

But before she could even guess as to what it might be, Haley and Nathan appeared in the doorway. "Haley!" she cried out, lifting herself up off the couch. The girls hugged each other tightly and cried happy tears before pulling apart to the see the Scott brothers laughing at them. Brooke rolled her eyes at them before asking "What are you doing here? Are you and Nathan, like dating now? Are you staying for good? Does that mean you will be the Godmother?"

Haley laughed at Brooke's animated questioning and pulled her over to the couch where they could sit and chat. Just as they were taking a seat Nathan said sarcastically "Yeah. I'm fine Brooke. It's good to see you too."

She looked up at him sheepishly. "Sorry soon-to-be-brother-in-law. But I really need to get some answers from Haley." Then looking at the blond she prompted impatiently "So?"

"Well let's see. Yes, I'm staying for good and yes, I would love to be the Godmother of your baby." Haley said with a smile that faltered slightly when she noticed a sadness flash through her friend's eyes. She resolved to speak to Brooke alone and see what was wrong.

Lucas had taken the chair next Brooke's end of the couch, while Nathan sat next to Haley who had scooted into the middle of the three seater.

"Great. But now to the important stuff. Are you guys dating?"

"No, we're not dating." Haley said evenly

"Nope. Definitely not dating." Added Nathan

Brooke couldn't hide her disappointment. "Oh."

Lucas laughed and his fiancé glared at him. "This isn't funny Luke. You wanted them to be together as much as I did."

Nathan pulled Haley closer so she was leaning back into him. "We're not dating Brooke. We're married." He said before lifting their hands to show their matching wedding bands.

"Oh my God!" squealed Brooke excitedly, then quickly stopped and in a lowered voice, spoke to her stomach. "Sorry bub. I know you only just got to sleep."

Haley and Nathan smiled at the sight of Brooke talking to her unborn baby. When Haley looked across at Luke she could see that he was happy, but there was a trace of the same sadness she had sensed in Brooke earlier.

"Nate, how about you and Luke get some tea and coffee ready while Brooke and I catch up." She said determined to find out what was wrong.

"Sure baby." He said sweetly before turning to his brother. "See this Luke? A week and she's already got me being her slave." Nathan complained jokingly.

After the boys had left the room, Haley asked her friend if something was wrong. She explained what had brought her to that conclusion and watched in concern as Brooke started crying. She gathered her into her arms and listened as the brunette told her about the miscarriage and the struggle she and Lucas had dealing with it over the past week.

Nathan entered the room and was about to ask If the girls wanted biscuits, when he saw his wife comforting a crying Brooke. He returned to the kitchen and asked Lucas what was going on. Luke explained the situation to his brother and managed to keep himself from falling apart, but Nathan, knowing his brother was hiding his pain, pulled him in for a hug. Neither of them said anything, but Nathan's gesture was enough comfort for Luke. He was finally getting his chance to let go and have someone else to lean on.

Back in the lounge, the girls had pulled apart. "I'm so sorry Brooke. I wish I had have been here for you." Haley said wiping her own tears away. It broke her heart to think of what her friends had been through. She felt a sense of sadness and loss and could only imagine how much worse it must be for them. And even though it was illogical, she couldn't help the niggling feeling of guilt when she thought that while her friends were dealing with such a tragedy, she had just had been having the time of her life as a newlywed.

Brooke pulled back and smiled at her friend. "Thanks Haley, but it wouldn't have made a difference. I was so withdrawn and unwilling to deal with it, that I probably wouldn't even have noticed if you were around. Lucas was a saint and did what he could while coping with his own grief. I wouldn't have gotten through it without him. But we're making a fresh start and concentrating on being happy for our baby.

"I'm glad. Just know that we are here for you both, any time you need us."

Brooke chuckled lightly with amusement. She could see Haley's questioning glance and said "You're so married! You're already saying things like 'we' and 'us'. So cute. I really am happy for you both. Now, I want details!"

The men entered the room and distributed the drinks before taking their seats. "Me too. How did this marriage happen anyway?" asked Lucas

Haley laughed. "Don't look at me. It was all him." She said indicating to her husband.

Nathan explained how he found Haley and followed her to Las Vegas, made all the wedding plans and then proposed to her.

"So, what was the actual wedding like? Please tell me it didn't involve an Elvis impersonator" Brooke said with a disgusted look on her face.

Both Nathan and Haley laughed at her expression. "No. I assure you there was no Elvis at our wedding." Haley said. "It was actually quite traditional. It was just the two of us and a celebrant. The chapel was actually really beautiful with flowers and soft colours. Nathan wore a tuxedo, and looked damn hot" she added with a wink at her fiancé. "I wore a simple white slip dress with spaghetti straps and a lace trimming."

Brooke sighed. "It sounds gorgeous. I bet you looked lovely."

"Stunning. She looked stunning." Said Nathan looking into his wife's eyes. "Her hair was down around her shoulders in loose curls and she had a small white flower behind one ear. No jewellery, no make up… just natural… just Haley."

Haley was taken aback by the emotion and the truth behind his words. Forgetting about anyone else in the room, she leant forward and kissed him deeply. It still amazed her how much of a connection she felt with him. Like being together was so right, so perfect…meant to be.

"Ahem"

They pulled away regretfully and turned to see both Brooke and Lucas looking at them with amusement on their faces. "I guess you really are still in the honeymoon period." Luke commented.

"No." Nathan said turning back to his wife. "We'll always be like this."

* * *

After explaining what had happened earlier at the mansion, Brooke demanded that Nathan and Haley stay in her spare room instead of a hotel, and in her devilishly forward manner, assured them that they could have loud, wild monkey sex without being heard because the spare room was all the way across the living area from the master bedroom. How could they refuse such a colorful offer?

Haley had taunted her husband after Brooke's earlier comment by saying that he wouldn't be able to resist testing out the theory of the other couple not being able to hear them. Determined to prove her wrong, Nathan made a bet that he could resist having 'loud, wild monkey sex' the whole night and then proceeded to scoot over to the far edge of the bed, knowing that if any part of Haley's perfect body came into contact with him, he'd be done for. The couple had been lying in bed for almost ten minutes and Haley had been silently waiting for Nathan to make his move. She chuckled to herself as she felt his fingers running down her bare back.

"Wow, Nate. I didn't think you'd last a whole ten minutes" she said mockingly while remaining perfectly still and hoping he couldn't feel her body tremble with his every touch.

Nathan leaned over and shifted Haley so that she was on her back and he was straddling her hips. "Very funny Hales." He said huskily before kissing her softy. When she didn't respond, Nathan pulled away and looked at her questioningly.

"When you admit you lost the bet, we can continue." She said smirking.

"But I didn't Hales." He replied before kissing her again.

She playfully pushed him away laughing. "You did too! Look at you. Couldn't last more than ten minutes without wanting to jump my bones."

Nathan laughed at her candid response. It felt so natural for them to play and flirt this way. Everything about them as a couple felt right. He smiled wickedly at her before lowering his mouth to capture a pert rosy nipple in his mouth. Haley gasped, but this time didn't even attempt to push him away, instead she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her.

After a few moments he pulled back to look into her face as one of his skillful hands made its way down her body, between the valley of her breasts, over her taught stomach until it reached the junction of her thighs where she parted her legs invitingly. At the first touch of his fingers to her swollen clit, Haley's moan was captured by Nathan's mouth as he bent to kiss her. She could feel her husband's erection pressing against her thigh and reached down to stroke him gently, wanting him to experience the same pleasure that he was giving her.

When their kiss finally ended Nathan asked softly "Ready?"

Haley smiled and replied "I'm always ready for you, Nate." Before guiding him to her entrance where he sank deep into her warmth. Nathan pulled both their hands back up to the pillows and entwined their fingers, resting his weight on his elbows. Haley felt as though she was in a blissful trance. She simply could not take her eyes away from his as he gazed upon her with such love and respect.

Nathan couldn't take his eyes off her. She was the most exquisite thing he'd ever seen and he loved her with every fibre of his being. "This is it Hales. This is all we need. No 'wild monkey sex', just this, just us." He whispered softly as their pace began to quicken, each coming closer to release.

Nathan's words touched her so deeply, showing her that he felt their connection just as much as she did. A lone tear escaped as she smiled up at him. He bent his head to kiss it away before whispering in her ear "I love you, Hales. Always and forever."

Before Haley could respond the first wave her orgasm hit her. Throwing her head back against the pillows and arching her back, she convulsed around him, setting off his own release and filling her with his seed before collapsing against her.

Both fighting for breath, Haley wrapped her arms around her husband and held him when he tried to move, worried about crushing her. "No, stay. I love feeling you on top of me, inside me. I love feeling all of you, Nate. I love you."

And that was how they fell asleep that night, wrapped up in each others arms. All the troubles of the evening were forgotten, for as long as they were together, none of it mattered.


	13. Happy Families

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**_A/N: So here it is. The final chapter. I really hope that you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The support and advice given through reviews has been extraordinary and I appreciate it all. There is a possibility of a sequel if enough people want one, but it probably won't be for a little while. I hope to start a new story soon, but have yet to settle on any particular idea. _**

**_I would also like to say a big thank you to Nathanlvr who was a great support for my other story 'Our Life Forgotten' and even more so for 'Sparks Fly'. And don't worry… there's only one Nathanlvr!_**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and the Scott clan was gathering for the first time since the birth of Luke and Brooke's baby. It was a time for celebration for the young parents who had dealt with so much over the past six months. Losing one of their babies had been devastating, but they'd moved past it together and learnt to take joy in the fact that they were still going to have another perfectly healthy child.

"Ok, so now that everyone is finally here!" Nathan exclaimed glaring at Coop who, along with Deb, had arrived half an hour late. "I would like to make a toast to my brother and future sister-in-law"

Brooke chuckled at Nathan's not so subtle attempt at drawing attention to the fact that Luke still hadn't married his fiancé. No matter how many times he defended himself by stating that Brooke was postponing the wedding until she got her pre-baby figure back, Nathan just would not let up.

"And of course to my nephew Jordan Nathaniel Scott, the reason we are all gathered today."

Almost as if he knew all the fuss was for his benefit, Jordan gurgled and chuckled loudly in his Aunt Haley's arms. He was such a happy and contented baby, and had barely caused a fuss since his birth a month earlier. Everyone commented on how he was a perfect mixture of both of his parents with his mother's raven hair and his father's gorgeous blue eyes.

"I would like to congratulate Luke and Brooke on the birth of their gorgeous baby boy, who of course gets all his good looks from his Uncle Nate" he stated cheekily earning a laugh from all except Luke who threw a rolled up napkin at his brother from across the table. "No, seriously, it's about time we had a new generation of Scott's to carry on… and hopefully improve the family name"

Everyone at that table knew that Nathan was referring to his father, but they rarely spoke of Dan Scott anymore, especially since Deb had separated from her husband four months earlier and moved in with her brother, Coop. Lifting his glass in the air, Nathan toasted happily "Welcome to the family, Jordan."

Haley looked up at her husband smiling cheerfully, thinking of how far they had all come in the past six months. Nathan had kept his vow to never step foot inside the Scott family home ever again. Instead, renting an apartment for he and Haley to stay in until they found the perfect home for themselves. Nathan had gotten straight back into his own marketing company, and now worked with his brother who had become his partner in the business. They had even had to hire a small staff to cope with the increased work load. Nathan worked hard at his job, but refused to work himself into the ground and neglect his wife, the way his father had done for so many years. He cherished every moment with Haley and would never put their marriage at risk.

Haley had been keeping herself busy by playing a few gigs at various bars around the city, as well as teaching vocal lessons during the week. They had just bought their own home, a five bedroom house with a large backyard and entertaining area. Perfect for the big family they both planned on having. It was a simple life, definitely not the extravagant lifestyle they could easily afford, but they were both exceptionally happy and wanted their children to grow up in a stable, loving, down to earth environment.

Haley was brought out of her reverie when the once contented baby in her arms began flailing his arms and legs around and crying loudly. Brooke rushed over to take him stating that he was due for a feed. Haley and Deb followed Brooke inside the house to have a girlie chat, while the guys stayed outside to cook the barbeque lunch.

The three women sat at the kitchen table, chuckling at the loud noises Jordan was making while suckling hungrily at his mother breast. "He's exactly like his father and uncle", stated Deb softly "both of those boys were always hungry."

Brooke smiled at her soon to be mother-in-law. After the showdown that she and Lucas had with Dan regarding their engagement and her pregnancy, Brooke thought that her child would never know his grandparents. But within a week of that horrible night, Lucas had informed her that his mother had left Dan. It was something that none of them had seen coming, not believing that Deb was strong enough leave him after all the years, but she had surprised them all. They were all so proud of her and welcomed her with open arms as she tried to make up for lost time with both her sons, but especially Nathan, who she had always felt guilty about neglecting due to her husband's cold attitude and her fear of upsetting him.

Deb smiled back at Brooke before turning her attention to Haley. "So when is my next grand child due?"

Haley froze. Surely she couldn't know! She hadn't told a single soul about her pregnancy, not even Nathan.

Brooke looked over at her in surprise and expectation. "Haley? Is there something you need to tell us?"

Haley released the breath she'd been holding. At first she had felt trapped by the women's questioning, but now she was glad. It was actually a relief that she could let out her excitement at the news. "I'm ten weeks pregnant. How did you know?"

Deb chuckled. Well it's pretty hard to miss the fact that you're illuminated by the usual glow of a expectant mother, but what really tipped me off was when you turned down the champagne earlier. I've noticed that you usually love a glass of bubbly at celebrations like these. I assume you haven't told Nathan yet."

Haley shook her head. "The doctor only just confirmed it yesterday. I didn't want to tell him last night because he had to work late on a project and was exhausted. He's going to be so happy, so I thought I'd let him get a good nights sleep, because I know he would have stayed up all night with the excitement."

Brooke placed Jordan, who had she had just finished burping, on a blanket on the floor before racing over to hug her friend tightly. "This is so great. Our kids are going to be able to play together and do everything together. Oh my god! If you have a boy we can even dress them alike!" Brooke rambled more to herself than Haley or Deb, who just laughed at her excitement.

Nathan walked into the house to let the girls know that lunch was ready. He could hear soft laughter and when he entered the lounge room he saw Brooke jumping up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. "Don't laugh at me Haley! You know you're more excited than me!" she said with a playful pout. None of the women had noticed him yet and he wondered what had gotten them so wound up. Haley saw him first and her expression was like that of a deer caught in headlights. His mother and Brooke soon spotted him and a silence fell over the room.

"What did I miss? Why are you all acting so weird?" he asked with a suspicious glint in his eye

"Um, we're just going to go… help the guys." Brooke said failing to sound casual while picking up the baby and leading Deb out of the house.

"Hales? What's up?" he asked, his curiosity peaked. Haley stood up and moved towards him with a slight smile curving her lips. She stood on her toes and planted a soft kiss on his mouth as his hand went instinctively to her hips. Nathan knew from her smile and her relaxed behavior that whatever she had to tell him couldn't be that bad. She stepped back from him slightly and took hold of one of his hands, moving it from her hip, to the exposed flesh of her stomach. Smiling back up at him widely, she saw the realization on his face. "You're pregnant?" he asked soflty.

Haley nodded her head in response.

"We're having a baby?" he asked again for confirmation, barely able to believe the exciting news. They had discussed having a family and Haley had gone off birth control recently, but they knew it could take a long time for her to get pregnant.

"We sure are Papa Scott"

Nathan lifted her into his arms and spun her around a few times, resulting in squeals of surprise. When he put her down a few moments later he looked at her with concern "I didn't hurt you did I? I didn't even think…"

"Nate! I'm fine. You don't have to treat me like a porcelain doll, I promise I won't break."

Nathan smirked and then in a quick, unexpected movement picked her up again, Haley automatically wrapping her legs around his waist before he carried her outside to the table with all of their guests. As soon as they got outside, everyone turned to smile at the happy, playful couple.

"We're having a baby!" Nathan exclaimed proudly. Brooke and Deb already knew, of course and took great pleasure in the seeing the young couple so happy. Luke and Coop had no idea that they had even decided to have kids and were stunned. Both men ran over to the happy couple to give their congratulations and when they both moved away to sit at the table, where lunch was ready, Haley looked into her husbands eyes and said "You can let me down now you know."

Nathan hadn't even realized that his wife was still wrapped around him like a vine. "I don't want to" he whispered huskily, sending chills down her spine. Haley knew if she didn't detach herself soon it would be far too difficult to make it through the rest of the afternoon without dragging her husband to their bedroom, so she released her legs and slid down his body, quite shocked pleased to find that he was already responding to her. She stood on her toes so that she could whisper saucily in his ear "I'll make it up to you later."

Nathan smirked as they both joined their guests who were sitting at the outdoor setting enjoying their lunch.

All throughout the meal, Nathan and Haley kept sending each other sexy looks, and Nathan sensually rubbed her thigh under the table, trying to make her blush… which of course she did. Every single person at that table knew exactly what was going on and they also knew the afternoon would no doubt be cut rather short. But seeing the young couple so much in love, anyone would forgive them for wishing they were alone.

After a while, Coop, who was finding the sickly sweet behavior of the two couples quite amusing, stood to raise another toast. "If I could have everyone's attention please." He said as they all turned to him. "Now, as much as I hate all this sappy stuff" Coop said pretending to be repulsed "I would just like to say that it pleases me to no end to see my nephews so happy… and it's because of these two beautiful women."

Haley and Brooke smiled shyly at the compliment and received hugs from their partners. "Brooke, you've been a part of Luke's life for as long as I can remember and he's always been happiest with you there beside him. Although I must admit I was shocked when I found out you'd been a couple for, what was it? SIX YEARS before any of us found out, I don't know how I could have possibly not seen how in love you both are. And now you have your own little family with Jordan. From the bottom of my heart, I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Brooke smiled gratefully at Coop, while Lucas wiped away the few stray tears that she had shed because of his uncle's kind words. Next Coop turned his attention to the other couple.

"And then came Haley. What can I say? You sure know how to stir up some drama!" he laughed along with the others while Haley glared playfully at him and slapped Nathan for joining in with the laughter. "Nathan and I are very close and I consider him to be my best friend. While most people thought he'd never settle down from his wild ways and find a woman to love, I knew that, that was all he needed to truly make him happy. So to you, Haley, I say thank you for coming into our lives and making them brighter. But even more so, for coming into Nathan's world… and rocking it. Now all we can do is pray that the baby takes after you and not my knucklehead nephew!"

"Thanks man!" Nathan joked admonishingly then turned back to his wife. "He's right you know. You changed my life completely. You really did rock my world."

Haley giggled at her husbands declaration. She had managed to keep herself from tearing up during Coop's speech, but hearing her husband's heartfelt words put an end to any control she had and the joyful tears began to flow. "I love you so much Nate." She replied before pulling him in for a deep, searing, passionate kiss, not caring that their family was there to witness it.

After a while and the couple were still kissing fervently, Deb cleared her throat and joked "Ok. I can handle seeing my kids being affectionate, but I don't know if I can handle much more of this."

Nathan and Haley pulled apart breathless and while Nathan grinned proudly, Haley blushed slightly at her mother-in-law's words, even if they were only meant jokingly.

"You're one to talk!" came the lighthearted accusation from Cooper who looked at his sister knowingly, causing her to blush

"Mum? What is he talking about?" asked Luke who was utterly confused.

"Nothing" she refuted a little too quickly, causing Brooke and Haley to look at each with a questioning glance.

Coop who was obviously enjoying his sister's embarrassment continued "I was unlucky enough to cop an eyeful of your mum making out on the front porch with her date last night."

Deb's face showed a horrified expression as did her son's. "Ew. Too much information!" yelled Nathan unable to look at his mother.

Haley laughed at the Scott boys reactions. "That's awesome Deb. Mark seems like a really nice guy. You deserve to be happy and have a little fun now that you're single again.

Brooke, who was absolutely loving the new turn of events, handed Jordan to Lucas before standing up and announcing in a dramatic fashion "Deb. Haley. Girlie chat, now." before rushing inside the house without even checking to see if they were following behind her.

* * *

Later that evening as Brooke had just finished bathing Jordan and dressing him for bed, Luke watched her and his son with awe. He still couldn't believe that this was his family. His life had changed so much in the past year. He had turned his back on his father as well as the family business, he had finally announced his love for Brooke to his family and friends, they had made a child together and were living a life full of joy and contentment.

At first it had been scary walking away from the only life he had known. Since he was a child, Dan had groomed Luke to take over Scott Enterprises, but now he was a partner with Nathan in their own marketing and advertising firm. He never realized how much better life would be with freedom from his domineering father. The business wasn't quite supporting the brothers yet, but they both had extremely large trust funds left to them by their grandfather, and they helped to tide them over until the business started turning over larger profits. Brooke wasn't working at the moment because looking after Jordan was a full time job, but she had her design business which would once again flourish when she started taking on clients again when Jordan was a little older.

"Is he ready for bed?" asked Luke entering the room.

"Yeah. He's already out. Fell asleep while I was changing his diaper!" she chuckled, marveling at how good a baby her son was.

"Well, it's been a big day for him. For all of us." Said Luke before adding "And we've got lunch with your parents tomorrow too, so he needs a good sleep."

Despite their worries about the her parents reaction to their relationship, the engagement and Brooke's pregnancy, the Davis' had surprised the young couple by taking the news extremely well. It was probably also easier, knowing that Dan Scott was out the picture because while they couldn't stand the man, they never had any issues with Lucas personally.

"Yeah. Mum's dying to see her grandson again. She's going to spoil him rotten. Dad too." She said, lifting Jordan into her arms, allowing Lucas a chance to kiss his son goodnight before she placed him in the cot.

When the baby was safely tucked away in bed and they sat together on the lounge, Lucas gathered Brooke up in his arms, just wanting to hold her close. They often spent hours like that, just content to cuddle on the couch talking or simply enjoying a comfortable silence.

"Tell me it will always be like this, Luke." Brooke sighed happily.

"No. It's going to get better and better every day." He whispered. And before long they had both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Haley lay contentedly in her husband's arms recovering from their second round of earth shattering love making that evening. Even after being married for six months, they still couldn't get enough of each other and every night was just like their honeymoon. Although, she had to admit Nathan was more enthusiastic than usual this evening and she knew it was all to do with finding out that she was pregnant. While she had expected him to be happy with the news, she was pleasantly surprised by just how thrilled he was.

Before long she felt Nathan's lips placing soft kisses on the nape of her neck. "Are you serious? You can't be ready to go again!" Haley joked.

Nathan laughed and responded with a smirk. "No. Not yet anyway. Give me half an hour."

Haley rolled over so she was facing her husband. She was so happy in that moment. She was married to her soul mate, expecting his child, working jobs she absolutely loved. Life really couldn't get much better.

The one thing that she regretted, but could never change, was the state of her relationship with her parents. Although they had never been the best of parents, she had always imagined they would have softened a little once they had grandchildren, but now her child would never meet them. After discovering from Dan that Haley had married 'the wrong Scott brother' and that Nathan had turned his back on the Scott Empire, her parents had written her a letter basically disowning her, blaming her for the deal between the families companies falling apart and spelling out their utter disappointment in their daughter. Haley had cried for hours until Nathan had come home and booked them a flight to go and see the James'. Her parents had agreed to see the couple when they arrived on their doorstep, but both of them were quite cold towards their daughter and barely acknowledged Nathan's presence. In the end it was a wasted trip, and Haley knew she would probably never speak to them again.

Seeing the sadness suddenly appear in his wife's eyes, he knew exactly what was the cause. "They don't deserve you baby." He whispered, looking lovingly into her eyes. Haley smiled at him before responding "You always know what I'm thinking."

"Of course I do. You're my wife. It's my job to know how to make you happy every minute of every day."

"You do, you know… make me happy. There's no one else for me Nate. You're the only man that could ever make me complete." Haley kissed him softly as he pulled her closer, running his hand up and down her back as she did the same to him. Before long things were getting pretty heavy and Haley pulled away from him with a smirk. "It thought you said you needed half an hour to recover."

Nathan laughed and pulled her on top of him. "What can I say? My body knows what it wants… and that's you… constantly!"

Haley who had been laughing at his comment, suddenly got serious and looked intensely into his eyes. Nathan loved the way she could see into his soul. Before he met her, the thought would have been terrifying, but now he loved how he could be so completely open with her.

"I love you"

"I love you"

They both said at the exact time.

"Jinx!" Haley squealed as Nathan flipped her onto her back and began making slow, sweet love to her… all over again.


End file.
